Thunderbolts: Last Team Standing
by Impurest Cheese
Summary: An alternate universe where Norman Osborne used the Sentry to destroy Asgard during the events of Siege resulting in the death of the Avengers. With the rest of the Heros dead its up to Songbird and her Thunderbolts to stop Osborne's evil plans.
1. Prolouge Fall of Asgard

"We have to get to Broxton now." Songbird said agitation creeping into her voice.

"I don't see why?" Fixer replied not looking up from the machine part he was working on, "Thor and Captain America look like they have the upper hand."

Songbird sighed and stormed out of the hall in the base that MACH V and Fixer had been using as a home. She was past caring what they both thought she was going to Broxton to make sure Osborn paid what he owed her. For months she had been imagining the 'reunion' of the former Thunderbolt Members know posing as the Avengers. She was looking forward in meeting up with Bullseye in particular, this time she would go all the way and would make sure that he never got up again.

"Melissa I think you should come and see this." Abe's voice crackled over the bases Intercom.

"I don't have time Abe," Melissa responded her voice manipulated by the sonic harness she wore.

"Trust me this is important." Came the reply. Melissa knew from the tone of his voice that there was something big going down and headed back into the command centre where Abe and Fixer were crowded around a laptop that was showing live feed from the Siege of Asgard. Staring at the screen Melissa quickly understood why Abe had called her back as the Sentry threw Iron Man, his armor sparking down into the very rock of Asgard.

"Come on get up." Melissa whispered as Thor flew towards the Sentry thunder flaring from his hammer Mjolnir. The Sentry responded by smashing his fist into the hammer causing the head to shatter and the lightning to streak through the sky violently striking the Thunder until he exploded in a blue energy ball that knocked the roofs of the remaining buildings on Asgard.

"Now bring down the city Bob." Norman Osborne commanded as his forces fled the doomed rock. The Sentry flew straight into the city and emerged the other side as the rock began to crumble and fall from the sky onto the town below.

"My God." Fixer gasped the equipment he had been working on now discarded on the floor, "they just destroyed everything."

"This is worse the Stamford." Melissa replied

"Look," Abe said pointing at the screen, "Osborne's doing something."

It was true Osborne had landed next the Sentry and was whispering something in his ear. In response the Sentry dropped to his knees and started to weep, large golden tears running down his cheeks as Osborne flew away. Suddenly there was a flash, this time of gold, and the Sentry exploded sinking the remains of Asgard and Broxton into the ground.

"He killed him. Osborne killed his big gun." Fixer said his usually calm voice know shaking with fear.

"Osborne doesn't need him anymore." Able replied, "He has won and the world thinks he is the Saviour of the Century."

"But still people are going to talk about what he did to Bob." Fixer replied, "He murdered him on National TV."

"It won't matter." Melissa answered, "He has done it before, what's one more body for the heap of corpses that lie in his wake."

Fixer closed the laptop screen and put his hands in his face as Abe got to his feet and started pacing. It was clear that what they had just seen had affected both of them, Melissa herself, felt like she was going to be sick.

"It doesn't end with Asgard." Abe said breaking the silence, "He will role across Latveria, Atlantis the entire world and the people will support them as they will all be 'threats' to our security.

"With Captain America, Iron Man and everyone else dead he won't have anyone to stop him either." Fixer added.

"No." Songbird replied, "We are still standing. You said it Fixer, Norman killed his Big Gun. He isn't invincible and I plan to make him pay for every life he took today. I am willing to do it myself if needs be." she added watching the look of horror on Fixer's face.

"You won't have to Mel." Abe answered, "I have your back."

"Osborne won't be easy Abe." Mel replied, "I hoped that Fixer would help us especially since Norman will work down the list of everyone who's a threat to him including anyone who was associated with the old Thunderbolts."

"I might as well give you a hand," Fixer eventually answered, "but only because it's better then the alternative."

"Looks like the Thunderbolts are back in action." Abe said a grim smile on his face. "What's first then Mel, since you seem so eager to be leader in this project."

"We go to Broxton." Melissa answered her voice grave, "We go to Broxton and see who is still standing."


	2. Old Habits, New Possibilities

Norman Osborne had returned from the wreckage that had been Broxton and stormed straight into his office, the room almost empty apart from the computer, desk and stand that displayed the Iron Patriot Armor. It seemed strange that a week ago he a mortal man had taken down the most powerful beings in the world and had established a new world order. Norman collapsed into the chair and pressed button hidden on the arm. From inside the antique oak writing desk a secret compartment opened revealing a aged bottle of Scotch, a survivor from the Tony Stark era, that Osborne had kept for the times when the job felt it was getting hard. A knock on the door sounded and Osborne turned to see one of his lackeys Victoria Hand standing in the doorway.

"Come in Victoria." Norman said cheerfully.

"Sir HAMMER has finished compiling the list of threats as well as a full roster of the dead found in the Broxton aftermath." Victoria stated placing several large files down on the desk.

Flicking the first open Norman scanned the first few names on the list of threats. He wasn't surprised to see Doom heading the list closely followed by individuals such as Namor the Sub Mariner, The Red Hood and the Taskmaster, the last three stared indicating that while dangerous they still appeared to be on side. Other names such as the Hulk and Wonder Man had been highlighted in red showing that they were immediate threats. Finally the last category was highlighted orange showing easily dealt with individuals. This last category, Norman thought, was a joke, petty individuals such as Songbird and Penance no longer concerned him.

"Is that all Victoria?" he asked pressing another button on the chair that opened a second hidden compartment containing an elegant crystal drinking glass.

"Scourge was recovered this morning from site Alpha Bravo Whisky and he has something that you may find interesting." Victoria said as Norman poured the whisky into the glass.

"Send him in then." Norman ordered, "That's all I will call you if I need anything else."

"Yes Sir." Victoria added as she slipped out of the office. Norman drank the whisky, seeming alone in his office to the casual eye.

"Norman Norman Norman," a sinister voice echoed, "You know better to drink that poison. It won't keep me out this time."

"You're not here." Norman replied, "I destroyed you when I took down Loki at Brokton."

"Norman my sweet I'm always here making sure that you get what you need." the voice replied. Norman looked around the room trying to gage the position of the taunting voice. As he searched the room he caught his reflection in the newly polished Iron Patriot Armor, his face was stretched almost rubbery covered in green scales while his ears were stretched and elfin. It was the eyes that were most disturbing though Norman thought, as he stared in amazement at the hideous image, those eyes were massive yellow orbs devoid of kindness.

"No." Norman roared, "I'm not the Green Goblin I am the Iron Patriot, a hero of the people not a psychopathic beast. This must be a trick sent by Loki to derail my plans for the new order."

"No trick Norman, Loki wakened me but I have always been with you." the visage hissed.

"Get out you demon." Norman screamed scratching at his face. A knock at the door suddenly caught Norman's attention and snapping the demonic reflection back to his normal appearance.

"Enter." Norman snapped. Seconds later the hulking form of Scourge emerged and smartly saluted as Norman headed back to the desk.

"Sir I regret to inform you that our mission was a failure." Scourge announced, "Paladin betrayed us and snapped the Spear of Odin. Subsequent searches revealed that both he and the spear have vanished."

"Yes I know this O'Grady escaped the blast and gave me the same information two days ago when he finally escaped the wreckage." Osborne snapped. "So what is so important that you interrupted me in the middle of some important paper work?"

"This Sir." Scourge answered producing what appeared to be a small sliver of stone etched with Nordic Runes.

"A Norn Stone. With this we can access the nine worlds of the Norse Mythology. Imagine what we could accomplish with the whole set. This particular stone leads to Svartálfaheimr the realm of the Dark Elves"

"Are you alright Sir." Scourge asked.

"What of course I'm alright Scourge." Norman answered getting to his feet. "And I don't expect you to question me now get out."

Scourge said nothing as he left but made sure to give the door a good slam not that Osborne cared all he could think about was the Norn Stone in his hand. Already a plan was forming, throwing back his head he cackled malevolently before reaching for the phone on the desk.

"Mrs Hand." he cackled, "Cancel all my appointments today I plan to meet an 'old friend'."

Two hours later Norman was strolling through the prison known as the Negative Zone surrounded by a Phalanx of elite HAMMER troops. As he passed the cells many of the villains inside uttered cat-calls or swore at him but he ignored them intent of finding the man he needed for his new plan. Eventually Osborne and his entourage arrived at the cell he needed.

"You're dismissed." Osborne said to the stunned guards, "I am not expecting too much trouble from him." he added as the guards returned to the entrance. Slipping inside the cell Osborne sat down on the bench attached to the wall facing the man meditating on the bed.

"Good Afternoon Kraven." Norman said politely.

"What are you doing here Osborne?" Kraven growled

"Can't I visit an old friend?" Norman questioned

"The only friend you have is the one in your head." Kraven replied smartly. Norman felt his temper rise at the convict's comment but remembered just in time why he was really here.

"Spiderman is dead." Osborne stated, "You are know an Immortal Kraven."

Kraven stopped mediating and got to his feet, "Then I am no longer a hunter but an Executioner if no man or beast can kill me."

"Kraven I believe I can help you. As we speak my people are working on cures for such 'Immortals'. I believe I can cure you so when the time comes you can have an honourable death." Norman said flamboyantly watching Kraven's eyes light up at the mention of a cure.

"You are not a charitable man Osborne." Kraven blankly said, "What must I do to get this cure?"

"All you have to do is hunt and bring back one of the 'inhabitants' of Svartálfaheimr." Norman replied, "Kill as many as you want but I want one brought back alive. In particular one that looks like this." he added handing Kraven a faded photo. That was taken in 1943 by men working for the Red Skull in a dimension travelling experiment using Norn Stones found in Norway. Do this and I will give you freedom from both this cell and the curse that keeps you alive as well as Amnesty for any future crimes you commit.

Kraven looked pensively at the image before extending a hand, "This hunt will be magnificent Osborne. I will deliver your prize."

Norman took the outstretched hand as the voice hissed in his head, "Yes Osborne this will help us." Smiling Norman shook Kraven's hand, "Then we have a deal Kraven. I will instruct the warden to take you to the gateway tomorrow morning, your equipment and transport team will be waiting for you there. I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors but remember any failure in the mission will be punished." he added as he exited the cell whistling a tune as he headed back to the exit portal.

Kraven smiled and went back to meditating. "As will yours Osborne." he growled, "As will yours."


	3. Site Alpha Bravo Whiskey

It was two weeks before HAMMER forces released the scene and allowed civilian rescue teams and the Oklahoma National Guard into the crash site. Many people had been angry about Osborne's slow reaction time and Melissa reckoned that the government had pressured him into making this decision. During the two weeks a lot had happened; HAMMER Teams had entered the ruins of Asgard and several people from both sides had been recovered. The first to be found was Eric O Grady who had accidently become trapped in a completely sealed chamber. Later the same day the Invisible Woman was removed from the wreckage in a coma. More often then not though it was dead bodies that were being extracted with the list of dead heros expanding every day. Most tragic was the removal of Captain America's body which was quickly bundled into a blacked out HAMMER Transport that was later found burnt-out on the outskirts of Las Vegas.

"Melissa, we have to go." a voice whispered in her ear. Looking over Melissa saw Abe dressed in combat fatigues with an M16 slung across his shoulder.

"Okay." she whispered as she settled a baseball cap over her head, her hair dyed auburn in an attempt to hide the charismatic pink streaks. With her hair now covered it was time to enter the relief camp and get inside the ruins of Asgard. While the National Guard were now in charge it still wouldn't be easy as Osborne had ordered that all super-powered beings who were not members of HAMMER were to be shot on sight. Hopefully the fake IDs that Fixer had been working on would pass the test and get them in. More worrying at least to her own thoughts was the sonic harness attached to her neck. The pink highlights could be overlooked but nearly everybody in the country would recognize the device even if Fixer had claimed to have found a way to cloak the device. With the makeshift checkpoint getting closer Melissa knew that she would just have to hope that whatever Fixer had created would work.

"Identify yourself solider." the gate post guard ordered his bored face covered with a multitude of insect bites.

"Private Jensen Sir." Abe replied saluting as he spoke, "Command ordered me to escort Dr Sterne here into the ruins." Melissa had to stifle a laugh; the sonic harness under her shirt was beginning to vibrate rapidly against her skin.

The soldier peered at Melissa and picked up his radio, "General Greene are we expecting a Doctor Sterne on site." There was a brief silence and the soldier nodded before replying, "Okay, Yes Sir."

"Dr Melody Sterne why are you here exactly?" he asked Melissa suspicion creeping into his voice.

"Yes Sir." Melissa responded, "I'm an expert in acoustics, and thought my recent breakthrough in sonar tracking could help locate any survivors.

"Hmm your credentials check out, I just need to scan your bag before I can let you in." the soldier stated as Melissa handed him the bag containing a range of technological gadgets that Fixer had stored inside.

"Mr. Darnell would you do the honors." the Soldier said handing the bag to another soldier who suddenly began to glow purple as he passed a hand over the surface.

"All clear." he replied after running his hand over the bag twice. He handed Melissa the bag before staring at her neck. "Nice Tattoo Doctor." he stated his voice crackling with energy.

"Alright Dr. Sterne head on in but stay with Private Jensen." the soldier said before waving them on.

Neither Abe nor Melissa talked until they reached the lift where a chunky young woman in an impossibly tight silver jumpsuit was standing waiting to take them down into the ruins. "So you met X-Ray huh?" the woman stated as they got in.

"Yeah." Melissa replied, "I thought HAMMER and all those freaks moved out when the National Guard took over."

"They did?" the woman said, "but Osborne managed to persuade the National Guard to leave a few Meta-Humans on site incase there is any trouble."

"Has there been any trouble?" Melissa asked.

The woman stared at her before looking at Abe, "No everything is fine err…who are you?"

"Doctor Sterne." Melissa answered, "But everybody calls me Melody." she added a big fake grin spreading over her face.

"No we have had no trouble Melody." the woman answered, "This is a disaster site, albeit a weird one, not a war zone."

"What do you mean weird?" Melissa asked.

"Well we sent a team down on Tuesday who came out twenty minutes later but had aged three years." the woman began, "Or that nice lady fire-fighter from Green Bay who went down on Friday and came out dressed in armor claiming to be the reincarnation of Gondul the Valkarie."

"Oh that kind of weirdness." Melissa said sarcastically, "I am a scientist...Rhonda." she said peering at the woman's name tag, "I don't believe in magic, it's childish for one thing to believe in gods and fairies."

"Hmph." Rhonda replied before pulling a lever, "I believe this is your stop Doctor Skeptic. I hope nothing happens to you." she added bitterly before pulling the lever to send the lift back to the surface. As she ascended out of view Melissa opened the bag and pulled out a short bronze cylinder which she planted in the ground before flicking the switch on the side.

"Okay we're ready to go." Fixer announced over the concealed headset. "Mel if you can send a sound pulse through the cylinder." Melissa sent a quiet pulse of energy through the device. "Good, Abe the 3D Map should be arriving in your PDA now."

"That's a lot of tunnels Fixer, can you track life-forms to narrow down the search area." Abe asked.

"No but if you and Mel equip the sensors I supplied I should be able to monitor the local area for a range of things including thermal signatures and energy discharges. How's your throat and chest Mel?" he added as Abe slipped a headset with an attached sensor over his forehead."

"Everything feels okay." she replied, "You used sonic phasing to recess the harness into my body to get through inspection."

"Yes although it didn't work as well as I hoped X-Ray noticed it when he scanned you." Fixer answered, "I will track his radiation signature so we know where he is and keep an eye on things from up here."

"You two can talk about it later." Abe said calmly switching on the tactical light mounted on his rifle. "Let's see if anyone is left down here."

Descending through the Broxton-Asgard ruins was eerily quiet and both Abe's Tactical Light and Melissa's glowing energy pulses seemed to be swallowed up by the darkness. It was half and hour before they found the first body, an Asgardian Warrior by the look of his armor, whose flesh had mysteriously melted leaving a clean skeleton behind. As they travelled deeper they stumbled across more bodies, mostly skeletal Asgardians and HAMMER Shock Troops until the pair reached what had once been a main hall. The space was still ornately decorated the marble walls shining as the lights passed over them, the shields and swords decorating the edges still hanging as if the space was untouched by not only the search teams but the fall of Asgard itself. At one end was an alter with a body lying on top while thin fingers of white mist swirled around the area almost like a gossamer curtain flapping in the wind.

"Is she dead?" Abe asked

"Core Temperature reads 37°C so she should be alive." Fixer answered, "Mel get the camera on her so I can get a proper look."

"Great." Melissa moaned, "Look's like I'm on Sleeping Beauty duty." Edging up to the alter Melissa looked down at the beautiful blonde woman her arms crossed over her chest as if sleeping, while her robe, that looked like it had been formed of the purest lake water, flapped slightly in the mist.

"I think this is or was Mockingbird." she eventually said, "I pretended to be her a while back when I was Screaming Mimi."

"Facial Match is confirmed." Fixer added, "Mel sing a note will you." Choosing a B note, Melissa sang a bar. "Her heart appears to be beating but apart from that she looks dead, when you hit that note Mel nothing happened not even a spike in her brain waves."

"What about the costume, that's not her regular one." Abe commented, "It could mean that somebody has been here. Is there anything you can do to find out Fixer?"

"Background Scans show only three sets of footprints, two of them are yours, the other is a bare foot track that leads only to the alter. None coming back so I guess they might be Mockingbird's. I did notice a rock composition change on the floor by the third pillar from the altar, Abe do me a favor and check it out."

Abe moved up to the pillar and bent down to examine the floor, "Nothing here but an old dish or something."

"Bare with me guys, that dish has trace elements of adamantine and vibranium."

"It can't be." Melissa gasped as she walked over to where Abe was crouched. Abe rubbed the dust off the shield to reveal a single white star with blue and red rings around the outside. Nobody dared speak as Abe picked up the shield and placed it against the pillar.

"What do we do with Mockingbird?" Melissa said tearing her eyes away from the shield. "Do we move, hell can we move her?"

"I have no idea." Fixer replied, "I work with machines not people. Scans show that she is in a comma so I would lean against not moving her without the proper equipment."

"Do you think there are others like this?" Abe asked

"Maybe, this chamber should have had more traffic then three people." Fixer stated, "Somebody should have found her before us. And surely when they removed Captain America's body they would have taken the shield and her out of here."

"So you're saying that we should leave her?" Melissa asked a scowl on her face, "That's barbaric Fixer even for you."

"I'm just saying that Mockingbird seems healthy, apart from the comma of course, and that we don't know enough about this place to move her. We could kill her if we take her off the Alter." Fixer argued.

"What do you think Abe?" Melissa asked.

Abe didn't answer he had raised his M16 and was facing the door ready to fire. From the doorway a massive shadow loomed staring at them through the twilight.

"I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you?" the shadow said in a gruff voice.


	4. The Sleepers

Fixer sat in the rented Ford Transit van, a mile outside the military cordon, running the diagnostics that Melissa had got from the comatose Mockingbird. The situation that was unfolding was confusing to say the least, Mockingbird seemed to be surrounded by not only the strange mist but an energy source that pulsated and vibrated in an odd manner. Whatever it was needed further spectral and entropic analysis. He was just about to ask Melissa to set up the electro-magnetic sampling poles he had packed when the gunshots sounded.

Deep underground the sound of an M16 buzzing as it sprayed bullets into the shadowy figure filled the silent hall. Cursing under his breath Abe struggled as the weapon bucked, his lack of skill evident, although he had scored a few lucky hits. Not that it mattered whoever or whatever the thing in the doorway was seemed to shrug off the projectiles and took a step into the room. Almost immediately all the shields and swords hung on the walls dropped shattering into brilliant blue sand that hung in the air creating a glowing blue ceiling. The attacker roared and ran straight at Abe, covering the ground in an impossibly quick time considering his bulk and the cloak he was wearing, and struck him with a powerful blow knocking him towards the alter. Just in time a glowing pink wall materialized in front of the comatose Mockingbird preventing Abe from smashing into her. Turning Abe saw Melissa erupt with pink light, her wings shredding the shirt and combat trousers she had been wearing revealing her Songbird uniform.

"Abe get dressed." Melissa ordered, "I'll cover you."

Abe didn't need to be told twice running to the bag as Melissa fired a volley of pink darts at the figure that was now targeting her. Opening the duffel bag he found what he needed, the cut down version of the MACH V armor he had been working on. Slipping the visor down the system's electronics glowed green indicating that it was now online. Abe strode into battle only to see Songbird flying towards him, thrown by her attacker who now stood between the altar and the two Thunderbolts.

"Your turn." she said sweetly before getting to her feet.

"Let's see if he can handle this." Abe replied switching the weapon system to the arm mounted flamethrowers. In an instant the figure was surrounded by bright orange flames that swirled underneath the blue ceiling. With a roar the attacker stepped from the fire, it's cloak smoldering, revealing a craggy orange body and bright blue eyes.

"Is that the Thing?" Melissa asked, "Because if it is he obviously has been taking anger management classes from the Hulk."

"Radiation Signature is a match." Fixer confirmed, "He's been in here a lot, as soon as her arrived I picked up a forth set of footprints across the entire room."

"Interesting Fixer, but he's trying to kill us." Abe said, "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Looks like he's just protecting Mockingbird." Melissa commented, "Maybe a little diplomacy is what we need." she added.

"Hey er The Thing we are here to help?" Abe shouted to no avail the rocky being staring blankly at them.

"Maybe this will work?" Melissa replied throwing the burnt shield towards the Thing. The shield flew a little low impacting on the rocky beings shins causing him to grunt in pain. Abe quickly swapped the weapon system and fired a hail of Flachettes from the shoulder mounted launcher. The darts fared no better then the bullets, despite the modifications that Abe had made to the design, and were simply deflected in all directions. One or two deflected up combining with the blue mist the impact points turning violet as the corruption spread until the ceiling looked like menacing storm clouds as fingers of mist solidified around Mockingbird's sleeping frame. The Thing roared and grabbed the hand only to be struck by a second hand from behind as a third and fourth joined in throwing the giant into a pillar before turning back to Mockingbird. As they closed in around her a pink bubble formed shielding Mockingbird and causing the hands to dissipate into wisps of smoke and the 'ceiling' to collapse into piles of white sand.

"What just happened?" Melissa asked retracting the pink bubble shield.

"Don't ask me I just work here?" Fixer answered.

"Watch it the Thing's getting back up." Abe replied as the Thing got to his feet.

"Uh are you guys okay." The Thing groaned,

"Why did you attack us, we only came to help." Abe spat

"Technically you attacked first" the Thing grunted "this place kinda changes people if they spend too much time here. I was employed as sort of a guardian of the fallen after I arrived. I was ordered to attack anyone who entered until they proved themselves a worthy ally of the Asgaridans. What are you two doing here anyway?" he asked scratching his forehead with a giant palm

"Property Hunting." Fixer said sarcastically, "What do you think you giant piece of gravel."

"We're looking for survivors." Songbird said hastily glad that the Thing couldn't here Fixer's sarcastic comment.

"Did Osborne send you?"

"No we are independent at the moment." Abe stated, "I don't suppose you can tell us what's going on?"

"Yeah I can but not here." The Thing answered, "But you need to be quiet, especially you Mimi, things are sleeping here and I would rather not wake them up again."

"Is it safe to leave her?" Melissa asked gesturing to Mockingbird.

"Yeah as long as you're quiet now come on before I leave you here with her." The Thing replied agitation creeping into his voice.

Shrugging Abe and Melissa followed the Thing out of the room carrying the bag of tools and the Shield. It seemed like ages as the three of them traipsed through half collapsed galleries and trashed halls before reaching a set of seemingly intact stone stairs flanked with flickering torches.

"Wait here." The Thing ordered disappearing down the stairs. A few minutes later he returned and beckoned for them to join him as he disappeared back down the stairs. Following Melissa and Abe strode into a massive octagonal chamber with multiple alters surrounded by wispy mist. Each alter was occupied with a hero placed on them seemingly clothed in the same Asgardian style clothes as Mockingbird. At the far end of the chamber an Iron Man suit of armor was slumped against the wall as a young woman with cropped brown hair streaked with magenta worked on it with a battered palm-top computer.

"There here; Hawkeye, Mrs. Marvel, one of the Captain Americas." Abe said as he went around the room. "Spider Woman, Luke Cage, Nick Fury and Clint this is the A-Team alright."

"If we could wake them we could end this now." Melissa added

"You can't." the woman replied, "We tried that and it cost us Mister Fantastic as well as our sanity."

"These are the guys I was talking about Rach." Ben stated, "MACH V and Songbird."

"Songbird doesn't have red hair Ben." Rachel replied without even looking at Melissa or Abe

"I'll vouch for her, she saved Bobbi upstairs from those hand things."

"Is Tony here?" Abe asked. Rachel shook her head and walked up to the Thing who placed an arm around her in comfort.

"No Rach and I are the only one's still awake from our side. Tony's body is still missing as is Cap's," The Thing stated, "and call me Ben."

Melissa saw that Rachel had tears in her eyes as she stared at the shield in her hand.

The four of them talked for a while; long enough for the torch's to change from warm orange to a deep shade of blue. Rachel talked about how she survived the initial fall; she had awakened trapped in a giant diamond. Ben told them about the doomed rescue mission that the Fantastic Four had been on with the very walls of Asgard coming alive and turning them against each other. They explained how the chamber they were in and the one that contained Mockingbird were used for the Odin-sleep by the Allfather and that the unconscious or dead bodies of the Heros in the room were regenerating. Melissa and Abe responded by telling Rachel and Ben about what Norman Osborne and HAMMER were up to on the surface.

"We need help, Osborne will continue this cycle until there is nothing left." Melissa explained, "We are trying to re-forge the Thunderbolts to offer some resistance, maybe even stop him before he strikes again."

"Why not call yourself Avengers, there's nothing but shame associated with the Thunderbolts." Ben asked before adding sheepishly, "No offence guys."

"Because it's who we are." Melissa replied, "The name doesn't matter anyway Avengers, Thunderbolts as long as we are pointed at Osborne and ready to fire."

"I can't come with you." Ben responded after a long pause, "I need to stay here and keep these guys safe. When they wake I'll let you know though."

"How about you Rachel?" Abe asked.

"I'll help you, Osborne took Steve away from me, turned Frank against me and left me down here to die. Payback's a bitch and I'm her."

"Hey Fixer good news, we got Diamondback and found the cavalry when they wake up." Abe said cheerfully, "It's not exactly the cavalry but it's a start."

"I've got some bad news guys." Fixer responded, "X-Ray called in the reinforcements. About twenty HAMMER shock-troops just turned up and they didn't come alone."

"Who did they bring?" Songbird moaned

"Vector, Scorcher and somebody I don't recognize. Plus it gets worse."

"How much worse?" Abe asked

"They know that you're down there," Fixer replied, "and there coming in after you."

"What's the fastest way out of here Ben?" Abe asked, "I'd rather fight Osborne's creeps outside."

"I'll try and stall them but I'm not promising anything." Fixer offered

"There is a way but you have to be quiet and try not to touch anything." Ben replied, "Rach knows the way and the rules."

"Thanks Ben for everything." Melissa said touching Ben's arm, "Fixer we're coming up." she added but got no response but static.

"Get out of here." Ben said softly, "Oh and clobber them extra hard for me will ya."

Melissa nodded as Rachel led them into what seemed to be a covered well with glowing purple crystal spikes sticking out of the shaft.

"This well leads to anywhere in Asgard." Rachel explained, "The shaft goes through a particularly nasty part of Asgard that can be entered and exited through these crystals. When we enter the field try not to touch anything and don't say a word, the field has one resident who won't be thrilled that we are moving through. Okay shield your eyes I'm about to cut a hole into the field and it can be a little bright."

Melissa covered her eyes and Abe activated the filters to tint 90% as Rachel produced a pair of foot long diamond blades from her arms. Quickly she stabbed into the wall and cut a symbol releasing a bright light that caused Abe to lose focus despite the tinting. When he regained his vision he could hardly see and reversed the tint back to 0% revealing a narrow tunnel made of a silken material with a pair of indents in it. He reached out to touch the wall but received a quick slap on the hand from Melissa who shook her head in disproval. Quickly the three headed for one of the exits carved in the silk, as they entered Abe thought he saw something red and blue move behind him but quickly dismissed it as they entered a chamber that looked like it was made of pink glass with a round structure, similar to a sun-dial mounted in the center also carved our of pink glass. Rachel quickly interacted with the sun-dial before being engulfed in sparkling pink lights that whirled around her before moving on to Abe and Melissa, closing his eyes Abe felt a jolt that forced them open again. Looking around he realized that they were at the base of the lift shaft they had come down in.

"Well well." a female voice said mockingly, "Looks like my brother was right, little Melissa has come out to play." Standing at the bottom of the lift was Rhonda her arms folded with a scowl on her face. Suddenly green smoke began to billow from her mouth as her form turned into a thick poisonous fog that smothered them. Coughing Melissa fell to her knees, her vision seeing nothing but green as her lungs began to burn.


	5. No Easy Way Out

"She's coming round." a male voice tinged with a Scottish Accent said

"She is Stabilized" a second blank robotic female stated asked. Melissa groaned as she opened her eyes expecting to see the green fog hovering in-front of her. Instead all she could see was a grey ceiling and a plastic ventilator tube protruding from her mouth.

"Melissa can you here us?" the male voice asked. Melissa tried to talk but the tube made it impossible to talk so in the end she just nodded.

"Your lucky" a second female voice stated, "It appears that you sub-consciously created a barrier between the gas and your lungs protecting you from the poison." The voices owner suddenly hovered into view revealing a beautiful woman in a nurse's uniform with a blue cape wrapped around her neck. "My name's Linda Carter, your friends summoned us just in time."

"Don't worry Miss Gold." the male voice stated, "You are perfectly safe from Osborne and his Ruffians. I am Doctor Dimension, an inter-dimensional traveler who makes sure that the passage of time is left intact." Melissa watched as he stepped into view. He seemed to be wearing a typical doctor's coat with a set of blue scrubs underneath. He also supported some of the whitest teeth that Melissa had ever seen which contrasted with his long dark hair.

"Shall I get her friends?" the first female voice asked.

"Yes R.E.M.A, I'm sure they will be glad that she's awake again." Doctor Dimension said. As he finished a metallic beach-ball sized orb flew past and disappeared through the wall.

"Now let's remove that ventilator." Linda replied gently lifting the tube out of Melissa's mouth. Now no longer restrained by the equipment Melissa sat up and looked around to see that she was in a standard medical examiners room apart from the fact that the floor looked like a giant glowing nebula.

"Where am I?" she croaked

"In my practice." Doctor Dimension replied, "It's in a pocket dimension I discovered. It's creator leases it to me as long as I keep the time-stream in order."

"But doesn't you saving me damage time?" Melissa asked

"No, I was already on my way to Earth to sort out a tear when I heard your friends crying for help." he explained, "See you were not meant to die today. If I hadn't reached you then the world would have changed dramatically, and not for the better."

"Doctor may I leave?" Linda asked

"Ah yes thank you my dear you have been most helpful." Doctor Dimension responded clicking his fingers causing Linda to vanish. "Don't worry." he added seeing the look of horror on Melissa's face. "She will return back to when I picked her up to aid in the procedure. While R.E.M.A is a good assistant I do prefer a human touch to aid in such operations."

"REMA?" Melissa asked

"Yes my Remote Emergency Medical Assistant" Doctor Dimension replied, "Here she comes back with your friends."

Suddenly the wall quivered and the orb returned with Fixer, Abe and Rachel close behind. All three looked tired but happy to see her; they quickly all started talking at once until Doctor Dimension cleared his throat.

"Time is fleeting now the breach has been fixed, in mere minutes all four of you will snap back to your dimension from the time I arrived. As such I believe you should tell her what the situation is and then get ready to leave." he informed them, "Stay safe and good luck on whatever you are doing." he added before vanishing along with the floating orb.

"Okay Melissa, Vapor targeted you," Abe said, "Rachel was outside the initial radius and my armor is sealed. She used Chlorine gas to attack you, which the computer in my armor quickly analyzed."

"So we are heading back into the Chlorine Gas?" Melissa asked, "Doesn't seem like a good place to leave it."

"We're not." Rachel stated, "While Abe hooked you up to the emergency re-breather in his armor I fought Vapor. As soon as Abe told me what the gas was I remembered some basic high-school chemistry; an acid and a base react to form water and a salt. Using one of my 'trick flare diamonds' I was able to turn Vapor into Magnesium Chloride and water."

"That's when Doctor Dimension arrived." Fixer added, "I was about to ram the checkpoint with the van when I suddenly flashed in here with the others."

"So I was actually dying then?" Melissa asked

"Yes, Vapor did enough damage to trigger a passive or sub-luminal defense that caused you to asphyxiate." Abe informed her.

"In a few minutes you would have been dead." Fixer said, "It's lucky that they showed up…" his voice trailed off as the examination room dissolved revealing the ruined walls of the Asgard access shaft.

"Time's up." a deep voice sounded from the walls and floors, "The fabric of reality has been fixed again."

"You okay to fly Mel?" Abe asked

"Abe." Melissa replied, "I've never felt better."

Horn blaring Fixer slammed through the checkpoint as the HAMMER Troops opened fire. Grabbing his Tech-Pack and the Electro-Pistol that sat on the passenger seat Fixer opened the door and jumped from the van as it slammed into one of the HAMMER Transports and exploded. Activating the communications jamming function on his Tech-Pack the HAMMER Troops still standing found themselves cut off from command.

"X-Ray, Deathcap deal with him." Vector ordered as Fixer got to his feet, "Scorcher come with me." as he headed to the shaft. Firing a quick shot with his pistol Fixer was able to hit X-Ray in the face causing his human visage to flicker revealing his true form, a skeleton surrounded by a purple halo of light.

"What have you done?" he asked as steam began to appear from his shoulders and back.

"That shot overloaded your body with energy, it won't kill you put it should stop you frying me with all the background radiation your producing." Fixer replied as radiation jumped from X-Ray's body into the remaining HAMMER Troops knocking them out of the fight. Quickly he fired a second shot, this time at Deathcap, obviously the forth figure he had seen earlier. The shot simply dissertated over the villain's body to laugh revealing rows of tiny pointed teeth.

"The fungus that took over my body feeds on energy mate," he gargled, "your weapon is nothing but a tasty treat for me." he added lunging his needle sharp claws outstretched.

"Hand's off Magic Mushroom that's our Nerd." Rachel's voice sounded as Melissa and Abe flew out of the shaft with the later carrying her. Scorcher looked up horrified as a hail of diamonds headed for him opening fire as the first projectiles struck his armor. Vector reacted a lot faster and pushed back with his powers making the diamonds fly off in all directions. Most flew off harmlessly with the few that were deflected back towards the thrower vaporized by a shield that Melissa threw up to block Scorcher's delayed attack.

"We need to help Fixer." Melissa stated as she flew over Scorcher peppering him with razor sharp sonic projectiles. It was true Deathcap was slashing at Fixer with his claws while the later blocked with an arm mounted energy shield. Even worse X-Ray had stopped smoking and was heading towards Fixer, purple energy dancing around him. Leaping from Abe's MACH V armor Rachel threw a wave of fake diamonds that exploded around X-Ray causing him to turn his attention to her. Vector reached out with his power focusing on Melissa's Sonic Harness the force threatening to tear her throat out. Seeing this Abe opened fire with his shoulder mounted Flachette launchers causing Vector to focus his powers on them instead. Reaching out once again Vector 'picked' up the second HAMMER Transport and threw it at Abe and Melissa.

Fixer knew his shield was failing, Deathcap had almost made it past his defenses. With his Electo-Pistol more harm then good he would have to rely on something else to even the odds. "Rachel." he called, "Feed a Fever." he added. She looked confused for a second then smiled throwing one of her diamonds towards him while dodging another ionization blast flung at her by X-Ray. The diamond impacted with Deathcap before exploding in a brilliant light show that caused the villain's head to flatten as the fungus began to overtake it's host body. Screaming in pain at the transformation Deathcap gave Fixer just enough time to escape before he began to flail wildly. Looking over Fixer saw Rachel being forced back towards the shaft that led down to Asgard. "Fixer." she yelled, "Starve a Cold." Fixer smiled and pulled off his Tech-Pack and threw it at X-Ray.

"What's this?" X-Ray taunted, "Resorting to throwing Back-Packs at me." he added his laugh sounding like grating gears. His laughter stopped as the Tech-Pack exploded into a rain of Vibranium pellets that caused his body to revert back to its human form. Looking up in surprise he had enough time to see Rachel's fist heading to his face before he collapsed. Rachel quickly turned just in time to see Scorcher heading towards her and Fixer spraying fire and cursing loudly.

Diving towards the HAMMER Transport that was heading for her Melissa formed a blade forged of sonic energy and sliced the vehicle in half the two pieces flying past her. Transforming the blade into a protective orb she dived heading straight towards Vector. Reaching out with his powers Vector tried to force Melissa away to no avail, with the sonic energy shielding he,r his powers simply forced away the energy as Melissa slammed into him and smashed him round the face with the shield she had recovered from Asgard. Vector went down hard the impact of him falling to the ground flinging her high into the sky away from the battlefield.

Scorcher looked around and saw he was the last member of the team standing, normally he would retreat but who knows what Osborne would do to him. Opening fire he was forcing Diamondback and Fixer back towards Deathcap who was beginning to stir, the pain from his 'evolution' obviously over. Suddenly something impacted with his armor and he turned to see MACH V pulling on a cable he had fired from his own set of armor. Scorcher grunted as he activated the gravity generator that Osborne's technicians had installed in the armor and moved forward once again dragging MACH V along behind him as Deathcap got to his feet and leapt towards Diamondback.

Abe's armor groaned as Scorcher pulled him foreword the engines beginning to burn out. Any more force exerted would rip his arm off, the only choice was to cut the cable. From his position behind Scorcher he could see Deathcap collide with Diamondback slashing her with his claws while Fixer beat on Deathcap's back in an attempt to dislodge him. Abe reached to the cable release button but as he did Scorcher suddenly spun round flinging his armor in the other direction as Melissa came hurtling out of the air impacting with his suit.

Melissa's abrupt arrival caused Deathcap to stop his attack for seconds giving Fixer the opening he needed. Fixer slammed his fist one last time into Deathcap's back, the skin cracked causing it to erupt into a cloud of spores right into his face. Getting back to his feet Scorcher backhanded Melissa knocking her down and turned only to see Fixer throw Deathcap straight at him, the later's body exploding into spores blinding Scorcher. On the other end of the cable Abe realized that Scorcher was still and activated the Taser function of his armor sending the current down the cable into Scorcher's armor. The resulting shock caused Scorcher's hands to judder just before stunning him activating the armor's flamethrower. The cloud of spores that was Deathcap was incinerated as it reformed leaving nothing behind but a silvery ash.

"Everybody okay." Melissa asked pulling herself up using Scorcher's frozen armor.

"I'm not." Fixer replied. Melissa saw that his skin from the waist down looked like it was sagging. "It's a vicious strain of _Coccidioides_ fungus, it eats bone."

"Fixer is there an antibody." Melissa asked, she already knew the answer though as sirens sounded in the distance.

"Go and take my Tech-Pack." Fixer said as the infection worked upwards now dissolving his thorax. "And Melissa I don't regret this." he added closing his eyes.

"Abe do something." Melissa pleaded.

Activating the armor's flamethrower Abe hosed the body with flame until Fixer was nothing but ash. Picking up the Tech-Pack and Rachel he flew south as Melissa took one last look before taking to the air, the sound of her wings flapping drowning out her sobs.

* * *

><p>The origonal characters of Doctor Dimmension, R.E.M.A and Deathcap are my own creations and do not belong to the Marvel Universe<p> 


	6. Guardian Techno Angel

**Apache - 14:40PM**

Luckily for the fleeing Thunderbolts, the local authorities arrived at Site Alpha-Bravo Whiskey before any significant HAMMER forces, by the time they had re-taken the scene Melissa and the others had reached the town of Apache where they had originally rented the van. Landing in the town's park Melissa picked up a second duffel bag containing a set of clothes and quickly changed behind a sonic screen into a pair of shorts and a teal tank top while stuffing her uniform into the bag.

"I'll go get the car and some clothes for Rachel." Melissa said, "Lie low and Abe switch over to camouflage mode, a National Guard will attract less attention then a Cyborg suit of armor."

Abe pulled off the visor and gauntlets and placed them in a duffel bag. His eyes looked haunted and it was clear what had happened had clearly effected him.

"Come back quickly." he said blankly as Rachel climbed into a tree and disappeared mostly out of sight.

"I will." Melissa replied and headed down towards the path.

* * *

><p><strong>Broxton - 15:07PM<strong>

"It was who?" Norman Osborne exploded. Scorcher cringed the boss may only be on the other side of a video link but he was still the boss, and a terrifying one at that.

"MACH V, Fixer and Diamondback." Vector stated coolly, "Led by Songbird."

"Songbird is a minor threat. Even without the power enhancements I gave you, she should have been match for you." Norman roared, "But no I end up with one agent flicking on and off like a light switch and two more that will need extensive time in the regeneration chamber."

"They did something to me." X-Ray moaned sitting at the other end of the command tent his body flashing purple before returning to his human form, "I can't control my powers."

"You're lucky I don't come down there and seal you in a lead box X-Ray. Fortunately the excellent service of you and your team mates up to this point had persuaded me to give you a second chance." Norman stated his rage beginning to subside, "Now tell me what happened to the Fixer."

"When we came round we found the local cops placing his body into a hazmat container, or at least what was left of it." Vector replied, "We can presume that before he was knocked out Deathcap must have dosed him with some kind of fungus."

"He does have that power, or did." Osborne said thumbing through the files on his desk, "He could still be useful when he regenerates. You two are dismissed I need to have a word with Scorcher in private." Scorcher stared at Vector and X-Ray as they left the tent and then back at the screen.

"Mr Hudak, this was your last chance, the Taskmaster has informed me that you scored poorly at the Initiative," Osborne stated as he picked up one of the Iron Patriot gauntlets, "as such" he continued punching in a code into the glove, "You're fired." Almost immediately Scorcher could feel his body burning inside his suit, within seconds the fire was so hot that the inside of the armor melted before detonating the fusion cells. From outside the tent Vector and X-Ray looked on in awe and fear before the latter grunted, "That's one hell of a word."

* * *

><p><strong>Apache - 15:32PM<strong>

"That's one hell of a ride." Rachel commented as Melissa pulled up in a black Ford Explorer.

"Bought it a few weeks ago." Abe grunted, "We had the sense to move our money out of the bank before Osborne froze our accounts." he added placing the duffel bag in the back.

"Your choice in cars is impressive." Rachel commented, "I was half expecting Melissa to turn up in a pink convertible or something like that."

"Sorry Rachel the Bird-Mobile is being waxed today." Melissa replied sarcastically, "Maybe next time though." she added as Diamondback slipped into the front seat dressed in a pink tracksuit and aviator sunglasses. Slipping into the back Abe buckled up before switching his armour's camouflage setting to a matte black.

"San Antonio here we come." Melissa stated as she revved the engine and headed south towards Texas

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Tower, New York, 16:38PM<strong>

Scourge was surprised that Osborne had asked for him. With the incident at Broxton, he was sure that his mind would be focused on the matter at hand. Maybe he wanted him to hunt down Songbird, Scourge grinned malevolently, she had it coming ever since she escaped from him with the Black Widow. Knocking on the door Scourge was surprised to see Osborne come to the door and usher him in quickly before going to his desk and disabling the office's security cameras.

"As you know Scourge, I am revealing the new Avengers later so I will make this quick. I need you to secure something for me down in Mexico."

"An Asset Sir?"

"An enemy, during the Siege of Asgard Robert Baldwin AKA Penance was thrown across the border by the explosion caused when the Sentry killed Thor. He was found in Baja by a local crime lord who pushes drugs for the Hood. So far security has been adequate and recovery hasn't been a top priority."

"But Songbird's re-emergence has you worried that she will come for him?" Scourge asked

"Exactly, I have assembled a team from members of the Hood's Gang that would be suited to take down Baldwin if he put's up a fight." he said handing some files to Scourge.

"I presume that this is a Black Ops Mission?" Scourge asked, "That we don't have the authority to fight on Mexican Soil."

Osborne nodded before adding, "You leave in six hours, the team will be ready at the Quinn Jet for you. One other thing once Baldwin is secured burn down the complex and those who work there. I need no witnesses Scourge."

* * *

><p><strong>San Antonio - 18:05PM<strong>

The driving was long and hard and by the time the Ford reached San Antonio Melissa was exhausted. She could barley stay awake as the three of them checked into a seedy motel near the airport. As soon as she hit the bed her eyes were closed, and that's when the screaming began. In her dream Melissa was standing at the top of Avenger's Tower as Moonstone, Venom and Osborne closed in on her.

"Mac enjoy your meal." Osborne cackled in delight as Venom closed in. Suddenly a shot rang out and Melissa saw Moonstone clad in her Ms. Marvel outfit holding a smoking hand-gun her hands trembling. Looking down Melissa saw a bullet hole in her blue and white costume. Moonstone's face was twisted in pain and agony and as she fell to the ground Melissa could swear that she mouthed sorry as the darkness closed in.

"Melissa stop you're safe you're okay." Abe said reassuringly. Melissa opened her eyes to see Abe cradling her in his powerful arms. Looking down she saw that her tank-top was intact, that there was no blood trickling down her legs.

"It was a bad dream Melissa that's all." Abe said stroking her arms "You're lucky this motel is stingy, the windows are plastic so they didn't shatter when you screamed bloody murder."

"We were worried about you." Rachel added, "I didn't know your powers were so strong."

"It was just a dream." Melissa replied. "Nothing more."

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Tower, New York - 19:59PM<strong>

"This is all I get." Scourge said angrily, "They are thugs and nothing more."

"There talented thugs." Victoria Hand replied, "Besides Norman created the team." If you have a problem take it up with him." she watched Scourge look at the individuals standing by the Quinn Jet and shake his head.

"They will have to do." he finally replied, "Have they been briefed?"

"No." Victoria answered, "Norman left that up to you since your team leader on this mission."

Scourge looked over at the individuals and decided that he might have to go over the files that Osborne had handed him earlier. The team seemed almost tailor-made to bring in Penance from what he had heard about him. Even with their lack of traditional training they would do at a pinch. This was shaping up to be an almost too easy mission; he almost wished that Songbird and her cronies would turn up to make it more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>San Antonio - 19:12PM<strong>

"It was interesting," Melissa stated, "and disturbing."

"Well you did see yourself die." Rachel replied, "I reckon that would be any shrink's field day."

"No shrinks, especially since one killed me in my dream." Melissa said staring out towards the airport the lights glowing in the twilight. "Talking about interesting, it looks like you have new powers."

"You mean those blades?" Rachel asked, "When I shattered the crystal I was trapped in the fragments embedded in my skin and grew into these blades. It took me a while before I learned to control them but they are very useful, they even have some mystical qualities."

"Asgard seems to have a way of changing people." Melissa responded, "It's a long time since I screamed like that. Abe is one of the few people who remember what I was like when I was Screaming Mimi."

"You think he's going to be okay?" Rachel asked, "He looks like he took Fixer's death pretty hard."

"He blames himself," Melissa said, "He always does, it may have been Deathcap that was killing Fixer but it was Abe that pulled the trigger. Hopefully he will realize that."

"Talking of Deathcap," Rachel began, "I found his Initiative file. His real name was Daniel Ward, born in Cairns, Australia 1989. He contacted the fungus three years ago in Cambodia on a fundraising trek for cancer research. It's sad that a good man turned into a monster."

"That's fate." Melissa said staring down at the ground, "The cruellest tyrant can become a saviour and the truest soul can be dammed to be a monster."

Somewhere from under the bench they were sitting on the Thunderbolt's Laptop beeped letting them know that a new E-Mail had arrived. Picking it up Melissa looked at the sender and gasped, "I don't believe it. Rachel get Abe now."

* * *

><p><strong>Central Park, New York - 21:30PM<strong>

"And now I welcome the Leader of the Avengers the Iron Patriot." the female commentator called. On cue Norman Osborne in the Iron Patriot Armor dropped down onto the floodlit stage in Central Park.

"Thank you first I would like to get you reacquainted with the older members of the team. First up is Spiderman and I'm sure that he needs no further introduction then that". Spiderman came spinning in on a web line before executing a perfect somersault before landing next to the Iron Patriot. From the crowd came cheers with several people waving 'We Love Spiderman Placards.'

"Next up is Hawkeye the Avenging Archer." Hawkeye quickly came zipping down the web line that Spiderman had produced before firing off several arrows that exploded into brilliant fireworks causing the crowd to scream even harder. As the fireworks began to die down more erupted before combining to create a glowing Kree symbol.

"Ms. Marvel." Osborne roared as Ms. Marvel flew low over the crowd creating a glowing trail that shone brighter then the floodlights.

"And finally Wolverine." Osborne continued as Wolverine slumped onto the stage before heading picking up a microphone, "What did you expect?" Wolverine growled, "I don't do entrances."

"Wolverine ladies and gentlemen. Now get ready to greet the three newest Avengers. First is a man as strong as steel, a man that has visited the stars, I give you the Steel Soldier." From above the stage a massive man with a skin of steel hovered down to gently touch down on the stage. Cheers once again erupted from the crowd as the Steel Soldier posed in several bodybuilding poses.

"And now the smallest member of our team I give you the Impossible Ant Man." from the stage a speck of dust grew to the size of a man revealing a man in the classic suit designed by Henry Pym winking at the girls in the front row of the crowd who applauded even harder then everyone else.

"The last member of team is the Emerald Scarab." From out of no where a beautiful Arabic woman dressed in green and gold with long insectile wings appeared her hands glowing with green energy before landing next to Ant Man.

"We are you Avengers Ladies and Gentlemen." Osborne stated, the crowd went wild. Osborne felt smug; nobody would believe that the Steel Soldier was Ironclad; a member of the U-Foes, that Eric O Grady was a thief and a leach, that until two weeks ago the Emerald Scarab was a violent vigilante that had killed at least five people. Today was a great day for the Avengers, even with Songbird's interference at Broxton they were more loved today then ever before.

* * *

><p><strong>San Antonio - 20:40PM<strong>

"Want to make a bad day better." Melissa asked Abe handing him a beer.

"This is light-beer," Abe complained

"My fake ID says I'm 20 not 25 so it's all I could get and I had to charm the cashier just to get these so be thankful."

"So what's this about the E-Mail?" Abe asked

"We found it a few minutes ago; it was sent at 19:33PM local time by ."

"We think Fixer sent it." Melissa explained, "But all it says is link me up."

"The Tech-Pack connect the Laptop to it." Abe suggested. Rachel plugged the Laptop's charging cable into the Tech-Pack. For a second nothing happened then suddenly an eight inch hologram of Fixer stood on the table looking up at them.

"If you are seeing this it means I'm dead." the hologram explained, "Whatever I'm working on will be sent to my team mates MACH V and Songbird."

"He must have done this recently." Melissa stated

"As I programme this message we are heading to Broxton to look for survivors. I have just finished inserting a programme that will automatically track the energy signature of the Iron Patriot Armor. I hope that you can but this to good use." Abe pressed a button on the Tech-Pack and a map of America appeared on the Laptop Screen showing a red dot hovering over Manhattan. "I also found some leads; I downloaded some Spy Satellite footage and found that Penance is being held by the Quintos Rohas Cartel. I also tracked down Chen and found what base he is stationed at. I hope that this helps my teammates, my friends and that it redeems me of some of the deeds I have done. Techno out."

"He thought of everything, look there's fake IDs for Rachel, maps, dossiers even schematics of the Iron Patriot Armor System." Melissa exclaimed

"Look at this video link, it's footage from Osborne's inner sanction." Rachel said activating a hyperlink.

"Exactly, I have assembled a team from members of the Hood's Gang that would be suited to take down Baldwin if he put's up a fight." the Osborne on screen said

"There going after Robbie." Melissa gasped, "We have to reach him before they do, Osborne has already put him through a life-time of pain."

"I'm not going." Abe stated, "I can't what if it happens again. If I have to pull the trigger on you Mel."

"Unless your name's Moonstone that won't be the problem." Rachel replied dryly.

"I don't agree with what Fixer made you do, but your actions allowed him to die with dignity. Until you realize that it was Deathcap who killed Fixer you can sit here and fell sorry for yourself. But I can't let them get to Robbie, if you need me I'll be in Mexico." Melissa said turning her back on Abe as Rachel picked up the fake passport that the Tech-Pack has printed out and followed her out through the door

* * *

><p><strong>Central Park, New York - 21:59PM<strong>

The cheering continued in Central Park as Osborne and his Avengers rallied the crowd, even the HAMMER security where cheered at doing a good job at Asgard. As Osborne answered questions from the audience one of the guards noticed a red dot shining on the business man's head.

"Patriot, get down." he yelled pushing Osborne to the floor as a shot rang out changing the cheers to screams of panic. Osborne got to his feet and put his helmet back on looking down at the man who had given his life to protect his own.

"Avengers." he called, "Assemble."*

* * *

><p>The Character of the Emerald Scarab is my own Original Character and is not owned by Marvel<p>

*To be continued in the upcoming Fanon Dark Avengers: The Deadpool Invasion


	7. South of the Border

"There by the tower." Rachel whispered as she handed Melissa the night-vision goggles, "One MG and three guards."

"I'm on it." Melissa replied dropping down from the tree that they were crouched in before heading to the base of the tower. Both women were dressed in leather and armed with a range of non-lethal weaponry that Melissa had flown over the border. Chucking a small disc into the tower Melissa began to count down until the device activated stunning the guards."

"Clear." she whispered as Rachel dropped down from the tree and headed to the wooden gate recessed in the wall of the Quintos Rohas compound.

"Any one on the other side?" Rachel asked. Songbird tapped her sonic harness against the wall and listened. "Two guys on the other side working on a truck, maybe some spotlight operators and six guards in one of the buildings listening to the soccer game."

"Whose wining?" Rachel asked

"England 2, Mexico 1 at half time." Melissa replied, "Now cut the lock so we can get in." Rachel produced one of the blades and easily cut through the lock. "Okay Melissa will you do the honours." Melissa pushed the gate open just a fraction and looked through. She had been right there were two spotlight operators on the main mansion and two guard buildings with a truck parked outside. What she hadn't picked up was the four girls fawning over Robbie as he lounged next to a lit and heated pool.

"What can you see?" Rachel asked

"Robbie in the lap of luxury." Melissa replied, "Well at least there not torturing him."

A pair of man walked up to Robbie and his entourage, the first a tall tanned man wearing a smart suit sat down on the chair next to Robbie while the second hovered off to the left his arms covered with metal gauntlets and his face with a mask.

"Roberto I need your girls to head inside." the first man asked

"You heard the boss girls." Robbie said. The girls moaned and sighed but did what Robbie and the suited man wanted. "What is it Mr. Carlos."

"You're friends from America are coming Robbie." Carlos informed him, "There going to take you back."

"No I won't go back." Robbie shouted getting to his feet "I won't be Osborne's puppet anymore."

"Unfortunately we have no choice; he has ordered it and has sent his mercenaries to collect you. If it was up to me I'd let you stay, you have been an exquisite house guest."

"This is bad Osborne is sending his people to collect Robbie. We need to get him out of there before they arrive." Melissa stated

"Whoever it is Osborne isn't with him, the tracker that Fixer gave us shows him in New York." Rachel replied.

"Then let's rock." Melissa said as she pushed open the doors to the surprise of the guards. Rachel followed throwing two 'knock out gas diamonds into the guard house as Melissa vaulted over the truck towards the pool.

"There here!" Robbie exclaimed as Carlos and the guard drew their handguns and returned fire.

"It's not working." Carlos replied as Melissa ricochet the bullets with Captain America's shield. "Robbie do something."

"Tag me." Robbie growled at the second guard who replied throwing off the gauntlets revealing massive barbs along both arms. Robbie screamed in pain as the guard stuck the barbs into his back energy seeping out of his hands that swept towards Melissa and Rachel."

"Robbie no it's." Melissa started as the energy wave hit her causing her world to white out.

Abe sat in the dimly lit motel room working on his latest project, using a set of scavenged power tools, he was finding solace in his work. In the back of is mind he knew that Deathcap had killed Fixer and what he had done was no worse then putting an injured animal out of it's misery but still something seemed wrong. From behind him on his bed the lap-top chimed indicating that an E-Mail had just arrived.

"Looks like we're popular tonight." he said putting down the ion containment chamber he had been working on. He looked at the message which simply said, "We need to talk." clicking the link the Tech-Pack sprung to life and began to display a hologram of Fixer.

"Abe I need you to know that I don't blame you for what happened to me at Broxton." the hologram said

"Uh if you're dead then how are you sending this message?" Abe asked, "Are you even dead?"

"Yeah I'm blogging from beyond the grave." Fixer answered, "Listen to me, I might not need you but Melissa and Rachel do. As we speak they are in deep trouble."

"There in trouble?" Abe asked

"And you have to go and bail them out." Fixer stated, "Does that thing run?" he said looking at the converted MACH V Armor.

"Give me five minutes and I can be on my way to Mexico." Abe replied turning away from the Tech-Pack, "and Fixer." he added, "Thank You."

"Okay this is not the 1st Class Accommodation I asked for." Rachel complained as she rattle the chains that bound her to the wall.

"Kind of Kinky though." Melissa replied. Rachel gave her a weird look, "You and Chen?" she asked, "Or was it Abe."

"Angar and we only did it once." Melissa said innocently as she stood off, her chains falling off, "Know do you want to get out of here?"

"How did you do that?" Rachel asked as Melissa walked over to her.

"Like this." Melissa replied gripping the chain which began to glow pink before falling to the floor. "Using high frequency sound-waves I can generate objects including metal cutting blades."

"Okay. Shall we go?" Rachel asked kicking the door down on the two frightened guards outside.

"Yes I think we shall?" Melissa added as Rachel knocked the guard's heads together knocking the out.

"Good show." a female voice purred. Looking down the hall Melissa and Rachel saw two people standing at the end of the hall, one man and one woman. The woman was dressed in a green leotard with white face paint and red arm bands as her long black head ended in beautiful feathers swished across her back. The man was bald but lightly built and dressed in a leather jerkin and carried the Captain America Shield with a set of heavy looking javelins stacked behind it as well as a pair of tubes on his shoulders. "Skirmisher my love pepper them." she ordered and the man started throwing the spears as well as firing shorter projectiles from the shoulder mounted launchers. Quickly Melissa put a pink barrier between the spears and her; the lethal projectiles sticking the shield and harmlessly falling to the floor.

"Quetzal it didn't work." Skirmisher gasped, "They have powers."

"Don't worry." Quetzal purred stroking his chin, "That barrier will not be able to stand this." Breathing in deeply she screamed a piercing wail that smashed into sonic shield and shattered it the blast hitting Melissa full on knocking her back.

"Oh will you shut up." Rachel said throwing a set of diamonds at Quetzal and Skirmisher the glinting points exploding showering the two with tear-gas. "You okay?" she asked Melissa as she got to her feet.

"I will be," Melissa said, "the whole Archer/Screaming Lady relationship is really clichéd by the way." she called to Quetzal who was still coughing. From behind her a door opened and Robbie and the barbed guard from earlier emerged.

"Robbie get them." Quetzal called, "Sawfish set him up."

Sawfish swung his bladed arms and struck Robbie, once again the energy began to grow until it became too much and was released heading straight for Melissa and Rachel.

"Get behind me." Melissa ordered as she formed a pink sonic barrier across the corridor. Rachel watched as the blast began to break through, but the barrier had done it's job and the force was not as intense as the one outside.

"Hit him again." Quetzal screeched loudly.

"Wait." Robbie ordered stopping Sawfish mid swing, "Melissa is that you?"

"Hey Robbie." Melissa replied weakly, "Me and Diamondback have come to get you out of here before Osborne's goons arrive and take you back. Now let's go."

Suddenly Robbie grunted in pain as Sawfish struck him and began to cut into him, Melissa looked on as energy built up around him and put up a second shield. There was a flash and the energy which died revealing Melissa and Rachel still standing behind the shield while a dazed Skirmisher and Quetzal lay on the floor. Sawfish was no where to be seen but the hole in the wall behind Robbie suggested that he was no longer in the fight.

"Let's get out of here then." Rachel said walking up to Skirmisher and picking up the shield, "Like you'd be good enough to keep this." she angrily growled kicking his motionless form. Rachel and Robbie headed downstairs as Melissa took one last look at the corridor and went to follow them.

"Wait." Quetzal panted, "You're her, Songbird, you and me together we could be quite the team."

"Sorry already part of one." Melissa grunted

"I won't take no for answer." Quetzal said her voice modulating up and down. Almost instantly Melissa felt sick, her brain beginning to hallucinate as her head began to throb. It made her won't to scream out in pain; losing control she let loose the sonic blast that had been building up in the back of her throat. Quickly the pain subsided and Melissa saw that Skirmisher was not unconscious and Quetzal wasn't far behind him in that aspect.

"You think I wouldn't recognize one of my old tricks." Melissa muttered to Quetzal, "I am the Mistress of Sound, accept no substitutes." she added heading over to the wall. Touching the wall, the brickwork fell apart, her screams damage had pretty much levelled the top floor of the mansion. Jumping down she saw Robbie and Rachel staring out into the courtyard. "What's the matter guys?" she asked. Crawling towards them was Carlos his skin burnt, his unseeing eyes covered in ash and soot.

"Robbie get out of here." he croaked as one of the guard-huts behind him exploded. From the burning hut five figures emerged all heading towards them. "They brought him Robbie, the Scourge, get out of her now." Carlos pleaded as a shot rang out from the advancing strangers.

"No Mr. Baldwin." Scourge said stepping out of the shadows, "Please stay, you're under arrest."

* * *

><p>The origonal characters of Quetzal, Skirmisher and Sawfish are my own creations and do not belong to Marvel Comics<p> 


	8. Blood, Light and Iron

The flames flickered as Scourge raised a massive Gattling Gun and spun the barrel ready to open fire. From the shadows stepped three members of his team all supporting foul grimaces in the thought of the bonus that Osborne would pay if they brought in Songbird and Diamondback as well.

"One last chance Baldwin, come quietly and we will even let Diamondback go." Scourge sneered

"What about Songbird?" Robbie asked as Rachel inconspicuously handed him one of her diamond shaped throwing knives

"We have orders to terminate her on sight." Scourge replied, "I'd make up my mind because my associate isn't willing to wait." From the shadows the last member of the team arrived holding a kicking young woman in-front of him as a hostage."

"Speedball," the figure growled, "or is it Penance. How many more are you going to let die because of me." he continued.

"Nitro." Robbie shouted his voice now brimming with hate, "Let her go this is between you and me."

"I'm afraid not," Nitro replied, "My employer hopped that my presence would make you do some…" he stopped short as an energy blast knocked him to the floor.

"Something stupid." Melissa finished, "Robbie what have you done." she added looking over at Robbie the throwing knife now covered in blood.

"I'm going to kill him," Robbie growled, his voice almost inhuman, "and any one who gets in my way." he stated firing a pair blast at two of the villains now closing in on him. The villains were knocked back past where Scourge and the last member were waiting.

"Look's like there all dead then," Scourge said opening fire, "Take them." The first rounds sped past Robbie straight at Melissa who had just enough time to create a protective barrier in-front of her.

"Can we take these guys?" Rachel asked as Robbie fired another blast sending the target through the wall of the remaining guardhouse.

"No, we can't." Melissa stated blankly, "Scourge and Nitro are tough, the others are Whiteout and Bloodblister and they won't go down without a fight. I think their fifth is Arthur Parkes AKA the Living Laser."

"Can't be" Rachel said, "Surely he would be glowing."

"Whoever it is, they have isolated Robbie from us." Melissa said as Bloodblister, a man in black leather with red seems crawled out of the remains of the guardhouse, "He's can't fight them all off. If you take Whiteout and Bloodblister, I'll distract Scourge. The only way we can leave is if they are out of the fight."

"Or if they kill us." Rachel added cheerfully. Melissa smiled grimly and pushed out sending the barrier out and knocking Whiteout off her feet. From there Rachel hit the ground running throwing a stun diamond at Whiteout who barley dodged as Bloodblister turned his attention from Robbie to her. Somewhere off to the left gunshots could be heard as Melissa charged towards Scourge like a pink wrecking ball, they were wining Rachel thought as Robbie smashed Nitro in the face when suddenly she screamed out in pain as her blood began to boil.

Melissa stopped her charge just short as Rachel cried out in pain, and it was at that moment that the man in front of her began to glow, and even worse streak towards her at an impossible speed shattering her rolling shield. In an instant Scourge was on her slashing with one of the largest knives she had ever seen as the Laser buzzed around her and headed in for another charge this time from behind.

Robbie fired blast after blast at Nitro, his hate bubbling into a blind rage. Suddenly he realized that he was firing at nothing and that Nitro had crawled out of range. Spinning around he saw Bloodblister hovering over Diamondback, the later uncontrollably screaming in pain while Melissa was defending herself with a shield as Scourge attacked while trying to keep the Living Laser contained in a bubble as he glowed and darted around, trying to break free. If he could position himself between Diamondback and Bloodblister he would have enough power to knock all five of the villains down and keep them there. He realised that he was already running towards them when there was a flash as Whiteout appeared. Stumbling he realised that she had blinded him.

The flash that Whiteout had produced was intense, so much that it caused her to flinch releasing the containment bubble allowing the Living Laser to escape, his light even brighter then the white background.

"Execute the girls and load Baldwin in the jet." Scourge ordered, "I've been waiting for this since back at that infernal mountain."

"Hold it Scourge." a voice called

"It's it's Iron Man." a male voice, presumably Bloodblister, Melissa thought.

"We can take him." Whiteout screeched

"Actually I came to do this." Iron Man responded, all of sudden the blindness was gone and Whiteout, Nitro and Bloodblister were down on the floor out for the count while Scourge struggled to get to his feet.

"Songbird get your team to their Quinn Jet at the back of the compound." Ironman ordered. Melissa paused, it did look like Iron Man, the armor was correct but the voice wasn't.

"Okay you heard him let's go." Melissa ordered as Robbie helped Rachel to her feet. Overhead the Iron Man fired down at Scourge who responded with an automatic rifle while the Living Laser streaked after them.

"No Escape for you," he buzzed heading straight for Melissa. Melissa didn't reply but simply cast her own energy beam which collided with the speeding laser. As he got closer Melissa saw that her plan was working, the Laser changing from mere light to a solid object. As soon as they collided the Laser's hand shattered the former appendage collapsing into bright yellow sparks.

"How?" the Laser buzzed.

"Your formed mostly of visible light, but you also contain radio waves which I can shape, or in your case harden." she explained punching the Living Laser in the stomach his form shattering.

"Damm you Songbird." he screeched until he finally vanished.

"Good work Songbird." Ironman said, "now let's get out of here." he added stepping into the Quinn Jet.

"Okay Ironman." Melissa replied sarcastically stepping inside.

"Where too?" Robbie asked as he laid Rachel down on one of the crew benches.

"Don't worry about destination I input the destination coordinates before I came to you aid. As for the tracking software," Iron Man replied, "I managed to deactivate it so Osborne can't track us."

Soon the Quinn Jet was in the air and flying north as the compound exploded, Nitro's handiwork no doubt Melissa thought. From the distance something or someone flying on rainbow coloured wings caught her eye but it was too far away for her to identify.

"So where are you taking us Iron Man?" Rachel croaked

"A safe harbour," Iron Man answered from the Quinn Jet's cockpit.

"You okay Robbie?" Melissa asked putting a hand on Robbie's shoulder as she sat down next to him.

"Good enough," Robbie replied, "I wish I could have killed Nitro for what he did."

"He's got a lot to answer for." Melissa said, "He has to stand trial for Stamford, No doubt he will get the death penalty for that. What I meant is are you hurt physically, I need to know in case Osborne unleashes his attack dogs on us."

"Fine, from what I saw on TV the Avengers have a Deadpool problem at the moment." Robbie replied whipping some blood off his arm.

"What's that?" Rachel asked, "On your arm Robbie." she added pointing to a set of marks on his arm.

"It's this weird tattoo that I had when I woke up after being flung away from Asgard." Robbie stated, "I don't know what it says but it's defiantly Asgardian lettering."

"We need to find someone who can tell us what's going on." Melissa said, "But first I want to know who you are Iron Man. I can tell you're not Tony Stark from your voice."

"Alright you got me." Iron Man replied, "It's a voice modulator designed to sound like Stark. It fooled most people but not you oh great Mistress of Sound."

"You heard that then?" Melissa asked

"Who is it?" Rachel asked, "If it's not Stark then who?"

"It's Abe." Melissa answered, "That armor is amazing."

"It sure is." Abe replied switching off the voice modulator, "I adapted the MACH V armor to look like the Iron Man suit that Stark uses or used using the schematics of the Iron Patriot suit. Thought it might give Osborne a little scare, as well as it's applications for sneaking into any facilities that he controls."

"Thanks for rescuing us." Rachel said, "Although you could have got there a little sooner." she added

"Don't thank me, thank Fixer he convinced me to come and get you." Abe said as Rachel and Melissa's faces dropped in disbelief, "I think he stored part of his consciousness in his Tech-Pack."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Melissa stated, "So Iron Man Abe where are you taking us."

"First we pick up the Explorer and everything we left in San Antonio. I took everything important with me like Fixer's Tech Pack and the Thunderbolt Laptop, but we should reclaim everything we can. After that we head to Utopia."

"Sounds nice." Robbie joked.

"I'm serious." Abe said, "Namor and Emma Frost are allied against Osborne. It would be wise to make friends now so we have some more help for later down the road. Plus I also think there might be someone who can translate the lettering on Robbie's arm."

"Sounds like a plan." Melissa stated as Abe activated the Quinn Jet's camouflage and headed north towards Texas.

Meanwhile a scarred figure landed on the beach a few miles from the burning Quintos Rohas Compound her rainbow wings tattered and ripped. Quetzal dropped to her knees, hung back her head and screamed. Screamed because of the death of her lover, the end of her career and for the day that she would kill the person responsible for both, Songbird. She was so overcome by grief that she didn't notice the figure moving through the bushes until the dart pricked the back of her neck. As she fell asleep she continued to scream as Scourge carried her back into the dark jungle night.

* * *

><p>The Original Character of Bloodblister is my own creation and does not belong to Marvel<p> 


	9. Unwelcome in Utopia

It was after day-break when the Quinn Jet arrived in San Antonio, the onboard computer gave damage from a rocket attack as the cause. Much to the team's dismay the Ford Explorer didn't fit in the Jet's cargo hold and a tied and rather grumpy Melissa changed into a long yellow sun-dress and sold the vehicle at a nearby dealership. Normally she would have haggled over price but today she felt like sleeping, despite the nightmare she had experienced last night. Returning with a decent amount of cash she found Abe, Rachel and Robbie, all dressed in civilian clothes on a park bench watching a news broadcast as the reporter addressed the issue of the Deadpool assault on New York and the earlier attack on Broxton. Apparently the government was taking the attacks seriously and had given Osborne emergency powers to keep the country safe from meta-human attacks.

"That's all we need," Rachel snorted, "Osborne with the power to arrest anyone he wants."

"It's not safe to stay here anymore." Abe added, "Osborne has already dispatched HAMMER taskforces to either enlist or arrest any meta-humans that he doesn't already own. Fortunately he has no jurisdiction on Utopia since its shared territory of Atlantis and the United States."

"We go to Utopia, but we won't stay for long," Melissa answered, "I don't want to lead Utopia into direct conflict with Osborne if they are looking for peace." she added as Robbie folded up the lap-top.

As soon as Melissa entered the Quinn Jet and the vehicle had taken off she fell asleep exhaustion overtaking her. Once again she dreamed about Moonstone executing her but this time there was extra information. After she had 'died' she was floating naked through a beautiful galaxy watching a flash of gold get closer and closer. Suddenly inside her head a voice whispered, "One void can not exist inside another, you are the breach between life and death, remember this." Melissa opened her eyes only to find herself staring at the hull of the Quinn Jet.

"Melissa are you okay, you were screaming." Robbie asked

"Moonstone Dream?" Rachel asked, Melissa nodded before asking, "How long was I out for?"

"Two Hours," Abe stated, "At first it was nothing but you got louder and louder until suddenly you stopped. And then you started to speak."

"I woke up?" Melissa asked

"No you spoke, in a language that none of us understood," Rachel informed her, "and then you rolled over and went to sleep for about twenty minutes, this time without the screaming."

"Where are we?" Melissa asked

"Just crossing San Francisco Bay, should be arriving at Utopia within minutes." Abe said, "And it looks like we have a welcoming committee." Melissa looked confused until the jet shook knocking her off the bench she had been lying on. Something or someone was attacking the Quinn Jet with their bare hands, from the cockpit there was a beeping from the altimeter indicating that they were quickly loosing height. Suddenly there was a ripping sound and the muscular figure of Namor entered the Quinn Jet a look of absolute furry on his face.

"You have no business over Atlantian waters, go home and tell Osborne not to try my patience again."

"We're not Osborne's operatives." Melissa screamed as sealed the hole in the jet with a sonic force field, "We came to talk about a possible alliance against him."

"If you're lying human then I will rip your head off." Namor threatened. There was a grinding sound as metal passed over rock until the jet came to a stop wedged between two pillars of rock with the nose gently lapped by the ocean's waves. Namor jumped out through the hole he had created and left. As he did the jet lifted up, freeing itself from the rocks before gently gliding down to land next to one of the buildings on the island.

"Anyone else really want to get off this thing?" Robbie asked as the tail ramp extended and the bay doors opened.

"I'll go first." Melissa volunteered, "Everybody leave your weapons here, we don't want to provoke our hosts." she added

Stepping out into the sunlight the Thunderbolts saw that there was a large welcome comity waiting for them. Alongside Namor was Cyclops, Wolverine and Colossus as well as several other mutants that Melissa didn't recognize from memory.

"You're not welcome here." Cyclops said, "We have enough problems as it is without you bringing war here."

"We came to ask for your help." Melissa began, "Osborne is a threat to all including your community."

"Others told us the same thing but after the Asgard debacle I'm not willing to choose sides." Cyclops replied, "I'll offer to you, what I offered to the Black Widow, two weeks ago."

"And what's that?" Melissa asked

"Use of our facilities to repair your vessel, our medical facilities if you are in need of them and a bed for the night as long as you don't cause any trouble."

"Sound's like a good deal." Abe commented before adding, "Show them the files we found, they deserve that at least."

"We accept your terms." Melissa said, "I need to talk to Emma Frost, I have information that might be essential to the islands survival. I would also like to ask for permission to meet with Doctor McCoy, I have some questions that he might have the answers to."

"You will have trouble, Emma is unavailable and Hank left?" Wolverine growled

"Then maybe I can leave these files with you, it's the schematics for something Osborne labelled Operation Eden. It's basically a plan to take the island after a series of attacks to rally the populas support against you." Melissa explained

"If this is so then you must accept their help." a voice behind the Thunderbolts suggested. Turning Melissa saw the force responsible for releasing the Quinn Jet.

"Magneto." she gasped

A short time after the initial arrival, Melissa found herself ushered inside alone as Abe started to work on the Quinn Jet. Rachel and Robbie had been taken to the infirmary to access the damage they had received in the battle at the Quintos Rohas compound, Rachel still looked like she suffering from Bloodblister's attack and a few of Robbie's cut still seemed to be bleeding. For the next few hours the Mutant council bombarded her with questions as they watched the horrifying simulations of Operation Eden. Most horrifying, at least in the eyes of Namor, was that Osborne planned to use a life long enemy Attuma, to take the Atlantean city in an attempt to isolate the mutant population. At long last Melissa was released but Cyclops and the others had made it quite clear that they wouldn't offer anymore help then they already had.

"I can't believe they didn't want to help." Rachel spat in anger as Abe and Melissa entered the private room that their hosts had offered them.

"To be honest you can see where they are coming from." Melissa said, "I mean look at what happened to Asgard, that's enough to quash any resistance."

"Still." Abe said, "At least they have a rough idea of what's coming."

"When's the jet ready to fly?" Robbie asked

"Couple of hours." Abe stated, "I wouldn't mind taking up that offer of a bed though."

"Some sleep will do us good." Rachel added

"We stay the night then." Melissa sighed, "Not that we will get much sleep considering what the last two nights have been like." From outside something seemed to be calling her from the other side of the infirmary. "I'm going to go for a walk" she said absent-mindedly before disappearing out through the door.

"Does she seem a little off to you?" Robbie asked

"A little, Melissa has always worked things out alone." Abe stated, "Even when we were dating there would be times when she was distant."

Melissa walked down the hall, the sound of the voice inside her head calling out even louder until she reached a door. Knocking, the door eventually opened and Cyclops peered out. "What do you want?" he said gruffly

"I was led here, somebody is crying out from inside."

"Emma's in here." Cyclops answered, "Before the Siege she attempted to destroy the Void that clouded the Sentry's mind but in doing so a part jumped host. After the Sentry died it became active, if it wasn't for her crystal form's mutant protective properties she would be completely overtaken. There is nothing we can do at the moment to remove it."

"One void can not exist inside another." Melissa stated, "I heard it once but I don't know what it means."

"I doubt that mere philosophy would help," Cyclops replied

"She's why you won't fight." Melissa said, "You want to keep her safe and a pre-emptive strike would cause Osborne to direct his anger at you." Cyclops nodded and opened the door so Melissa could see Emma, the mutant strapped down to a bed, her form glinting in the early afternoon light. "If I give you time." Melissa asked, "Will you help us?"

"Yes." Cyclops replied

"Then we'll do what we can," Melissa proposed, "and thanks for the beds." she added as he softly closed the door.

Returning to the Infirmary Melissa found that Abe had left and taken Rachel with him leaving Robbie alone who was nervously scratching at his skin. Melissa sat down next to him and held his hand so he couldn't scratch before embracing him like a mother hugging her frightened child. "I'm sorry for everything Robbie." she said, "I should never have left you with them."

"It's not your fault." Robbie replied. Melissa held on to him even harder, "I'll never let her touch you again." she said a touch of venom creeping into her voice, "She sent you away so Osborne could do whatever he wanted." A knock at the door startled both of them and they struggled to uncouple with the knocker continuing to rap on the door until Melissa called, "It's open." Gliding through the door came Magneto who sat down on the cot opposite to them.

"I lived through the worst atrocity imaginable." Magneto said not talking directly to Robbie or Melissa, "I saw normal people ignore the plight of others as the Nazi's took away their neighbours and friends. I was sent to the camps while I was still a boy and experimented on to see how I was different." he looked at Melissa his eyes looking old and full of pain, "I never loved humanity, never even respected it, to me they were animals full of primal hatred."

"Nice." Melissa said, "I can see why people don't like you know."

"You fight against Osborne when you could ignore the suffering of others. For that I commend you."

"Thank you." Melissa replied, "I think."

"Scott would have us stay and protect out homes and ignore the suffering of others. Having been one of those others I disagree with him even though he has done what neither I nor Charles could." he absent mentally lifted the metal bed that Melissa and Robbie were sitting on a foot into the air. "What I'm asking is will you accept the aid of an old man who's the Master of Magnetism."

"It depends." Melissa said, "Are you willing to take orders from me despite the fact I'm not a mutant."

"Of course." he replied a smile on his face that didn't totally convince Melissa. Despite that Magneto would be a powerful addition to the team and she couldn't afford to turn down help at this point. "Master of Magnetism," she said, "Welcome to the Thunderbolts."


	10. Vice in Miami

"This is nice." Rachel commented, "Sitting here together like a family."

"Maybe for you," Abe replied, "But Melissa and I are sitting in the Quinn Jet which we submerged at the bottom of the bay."

"I'd gladly trade with you." Magneto said, "This is killing me."

"Now kids, don't make Mum and Dad come up there." Melissa joked, "Okay we have eyes over the city." she added as Abe, with the help of Fixer's hologram, to link into the Miami Bay Surveillance Network. Robbie waved at the nearest camera, as the waitress arrived at their table with the drinks. Rachel looked absolutely stunning Melissa thought, she was wearing a purple two piece with a sarong wrapped round her waist. Robbie looked very natural in the long sleeved T-shirt and Bermuda shorts he was wearing which was more then could be said for Magneto, who looked unhappy with the slacks and flowery Hawaiian shirt he had been given.

"Remember that you are a kind granddad taking his kids on holiday for a few days." Abe reminded him, "Now can any of you see the boat."

"It's still in the harbour," Robbie informed him, "If you really had eyes everywhere you would know that."

The Royal Caribbean ship Ocean King was indeed docked in the harbour. The Thunderbolts had been forced to leave Utopia early due to Melissa's sleep screaming, with nearly ever window in the complex shattered. Abe had disliked Magneto from the start but Melissa reasoned that Cyclops and the X Men trusted him and that they should give him, at least for the moment, the benefit of the doubt. In return Abe had convinced Melissa that even with the Quinn Jet and Magneto's powers that they were risking a lot to meet up with Chen. Instead they had headed to Miami due to a file containing the blueprints of the Ocean King that was attached to the battle simulation of Operation Eden. It hadn't taken long for the Thunderbolts to come to the conclusion that Osborne was trying to manufacture a scenario like the attack of Soldier's Field to start a new conflict.

"Are you sure that your contact is willing to help us?" Rachel asked.

"Yes he's on the Ocean King and ready to provide us a way out if we need it." Melissa replied, "Now pretend you love each other like a family. Abe and I are going to be off the air so play nice and no powers, the last thing we need is for you to be arrested."

It was true, due to Deadpool's failed attack on Osborne and his Avengers, as well as the Thunderbolt's own actions the government had granted Osborne the power to arrest anybody he consider a threat to security. Already there had been a few high-profile arrests such as Donnie Gill, the former Blizzard, who had been accused of being part of a plot to blackmail the government. Another this time the arrest of Simon Williams resulted in the deaths of three HAMMER Agents as the former Avenger escaped his pursuers.

"Melissa we need to talk." Abe said as soon as he was sure the other's couldn't here them.

"It's about the dreams isn't it?" Melissa asked

"You need to see someone about it Mel," Abe said, "Robbie, Rachel and I are all worried about you."

"Don't worry after we have dealt with whatever's going on here I will ask my contact for some advice."

"Where did you meet this guy?" Abe asked.

"In New Orleans during the aftermath of Hurricane Katrina. I led a team there to rescue survivors but let's just say things then got interesting."

"Will you ever tell me what happened?"

"Not today." she replied wrapping her arm around him and kissing him on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"Coming back." she stated, "and this," Melissa said kissing him again, "is for worrying about me."

Up on shore Magneto had led his 'grandchildren' away from the café, it was strange he thought Rachel and Robbie, or Jessica and Keith as their IDs said reminded him so much of his own children. Maybe once this was over he would try and mend the fences that existed between them. Something suddenly felt wrong and he looked around trying to gauge the problem, walking away from him toward the harbour was a young woman, who looked around 23 and was of Oriental origin. There was nothing unusual about this, he reminded himself but his powers had detected something.

"What is it Grandpa Charlie?" Rachel asked

"Change of plan Jess," Magneto replied, "Let's go rent a yacht from the harbour and go sailing instead."

"Why are we doing that?" Rachel asked

"Just my old war wound playing up." Magneto replied, "Keith call you Mum and tell her that we are on top of things."

"Okay Grandpa Charlie." Robbie replied

"It's a while since we did that." Melissa stated as she stirred under the blanket in the back of the Quinn Jet. Abe smiled as he put his arm around her as the pink curtains, created by Melissa's sonic harness dissipated.

"Shouldn't we be keeping watch?" Abe said, "The Atlantians are most likely to attack from below."

"It's all work with you." Melissa answered playfully punching Abe on the arm, "Fine, but your spoiling my fun."

From the cockpit the Quinn Jet's scanners beeped indicating that it had detected an anomaly in the water around them. Putting the image on screen revealed a stream of water dashing randomly across the bay.

"Just a strong current," Abe asked, "or something more sinister?"

"I can't tell." Melissa replied as the communications crackled

"Mum, Dad we may have a slight problem." Robbie informed them

"What is it?" Abe said as Melissa fiddled around with the zoom features, trying to lock onto the mysterious water column.

"Grandpa reckons that somebody's heading for our boat." Robbie replied, "Can you get a look with the security system."

"Hang on." Abe said, "Okay scanning the water front. What exactly am I looking for?"

"Japanese, Early 20s wearing a white T-Shirt and black slacks." Magneto said.

"Got her and running a facial recognition, why am I checking this woman out?" Abe asked

"She's carrying a lot of metal on her." Magneto replied, "Too much for a normal person." he added

"Okay we have a match, I'm sending a profile to you now." Abe informed them

"Whoa." Rachel commented, "Wrong image Abe."

"Why is Melissa naked?" Robbie asked, "Wait you two weren't."

"Here's your girl." Melissa replied quickly, "Yuriko Oyama, AKA Lady Deathstrike."

"So the attacks coming from above." Robbie commented, "Shall we stop her."

"Follow her she may be working with somebody else." Melissa ordered, "And for your information the heater has malfunctioned on the Quinn Jet you perverts. Melissa out."

"Heaters out?" Rachel laughed, "That's the oldest excuse in the book."

"Come on children we have an adamantine boned mutant assassin to find." Magneto said.

The water column continued to move across the bay but always under the surface. Whatever it was, the object was simply to fast for the jet's sensors to track. Melissa and Abe dressed ready for combat just in case the blur was hostile but the movements seemed too random to be a scout or attacker.

"If we can't get a face off that thing, how about working out how fast it's moving, from that we can match speeds with marine animals and known super-villains and begin to eliminate suspects." Abe suggested

"Run it." Melissa replied

"Guys its Robbie are you decent?"

"We're good and the heaters fixed." Abe replied

"Deathstrike is at the Ocean King, she hasn't met anyone and is about to board." Robbie informed them, "No claws or anything they just let her on."

"She probably has a reservation, Osborne's funding this so money's no object." Melissa said bitterly

"So the attacks coming for above, no Atlantean presence at all." Rachel stated

"Could be we're tracking something in the water but we have no idea what it is." Melissa replied

"Speed is around 60knots which means it could be Blue Marlin or and Atlantean." Abe said

"Deathstrike is on the ship." Magneto informed them, "Do we act know or wait for her to disembowel a few hundred people."

"Get in position." Melissa ordered "We're coming up." Suddenly the Quinn Jet was rocked by the unknown contact as it rocketed past. In a split second the sensors caught the face of the being as it moved across the hull and rocketed straight towards the Ocean King.

"The attack is from above and below." Melissa called, "Our contact is heading for the Ocean King. Preventing Impact now." she said as a pink shield surrounded the hull of the boat causing the attacker to bounce off.

"Any idea what just happened," Rachel asked, "The boat just rocked."

"Our contact is an Atlantean Super Villain by the name of Bloodtide, she's trying to sink the ship." Abe said, "Wait scratch that she's moving away." On the shore there was an almighty splash and several Atlantean Warriors were propelled up on to the Ocean King's deck.

"Know we can act," Melissa ordered, "Remember civilian lives take priority over beating up bad-guys. Now Thunderbolt's strike them like down like lighting."


	11. Death on the Tide

"Sir we have a situation developing down in Miami Bay Harbour." Victoria Hand said as she ventured into Osborne's Conference Room. She was met by intense stares from the people inside, the new members of Norman's 'Dark Illuminati'.

"What is it then Hand." Osborne replied irritably

"Well we have reports of Atlantean Forces attacking the Ocean King Cruise Liner." she reported glaring at Attuma who was flanked by a massive pair of Atlantean Bodyguards

"As the plan required." Osborne said, "The Local HAMMER Force will deal with them and the instigators, Lady Deathstrike and Bloodtide will pass on the message that Namor sent them, paving the way for Operation Eden."

"We have a complication." Victoria stumbled, "Songbird is already on scene and she's not alone."

"Who did she bring?" Osborne sighed.

"Diamondback, Penance and, well it's to unbelievable see for yourself." she flipped a switch and a screen lit up on the wall of the darkened conference room showing Atlantean forces attacking civilians on both the Ocean King and the Harbour. Flying across the deck Songbird could be seen creating scooping the attackers off the deck and back into the water. Further along by the pool Diamondback was protecting a group of crewmen at one of the lifts preventing the Atlantean forces from spreading while Penance fired blasts of energy from the harbour forcing the Atlantean's back into the ocean. The three Thunderbolts didn't seem to be fighting alone though as two more figures were on the screen Osborne couldn't believe his eyes it seemed as if Magneto and Iron Man were fighting alongside Songbird.

"Tell the Avengers to assemble." he told Victoria Hand, "And find Scourge, he has a lot to answer for."

The battle on the deck of the Ocean King was beginning to come under control, for the most part the Atlantean attackers were under equipped, Melissa thought, still they defiantly had numbers on their side.

"How's things your side Diamondback," she called as she flew past Abe who had landed on the deck to bring the next lot of civilians off the boat."

"Everything's okay at the moment, but I have quite the craving for Sushi." Rachel replied.

"We need to find Deathstrike and Bloodtide." Magneto replied as he blocked a door with a metal bench, "If we cut off the head of the snake,"

"The body dies." Abe finished for him, "What I don't understand is their tactics, a simple wave attack like this could even be repulsed by the local HAMMER teams. They must be up to something else."

"Whatever it is, they haven't played it yet." Robbie replied, "I'm pretty much done down at the Harbour, most of the Atlanteans have retreated back to the water of the Ocean King." He had a new costume that Abe and Magneto had constructed for him built along the same lines as his original armor. In all the initial confusion nobody had noticed three civilians drop down onto one of the yachts and emerge as Thunderbolts. The yacht in question had been brought by the Thunderbolts using siphoned funds from the Avengers budget, a perfect revenge as Fixer put it. Ironically later that day Osborne gave his Avengers a lecture on wasting government funds on expensive luxuries such as yachts and expensive escorts.

"Good, most of the entrances to below ship are sealed and the passengers on the top decks evacuated, know we can focus on ending the attack." Melissa ordered.

"Heads up I have a bead on Deathstrike, she's coming out from below ship." Rachel stated

"Magneto give Diamondback a hand to restrain her." Melissa ordered as Deathstrike noticed Rachel and ran towards her claws already extended. Magneto swooped down and slammed Deathstrike into the hull of the ship as Rachel slashed off her left hand.

"What's your plan?" Rachel asked tell me or Magneto starts tearing the metal off your bones."

"I'm not paid to talk, I was paid to make people suffer." Deathstrike spat as Abe landed next to Magneto who absently flicked away an attacking Atlanteans spear before sending him flying back over the side of the ship.

"This is bad," Abe said, "Deathstrike has traces of explosive residue on her talons. They brought a bomb aboard the ship."

"Can you trace it Abe?" Melissa asked

"Yes but it's going to take a while and I'm not a trained bomb technician." he replied

"If it's made of metal I can dispose of it." Magneto offered giving a quick glare at Deathstrike who momentarily looked worried

"Okay you two go and deal with the bomb, the rest of us will hold the fort and deal with Bloodtide when she eventually reappears."

"I'm right here." a voice hissed moments before Bloodtide collided with Melissa dragging her down into the water.

Abe and Magneto thundered down through the belly of the ship with the majority of the remaining passengers hiding as they passed. Despite their efforts to contain the Atlanteans some had sneaked below decks but they were cut off and put up little fight as the Thunderbolts headed for the Engine Room, the most likely place to plant a bomb. As they reached the engine room they discovered around twenty well armed Atlanteans equipped with projectile weaponry stationed inside guarding around five bricks of C4 strapped to the fuel tanks.

"Plastic Explosive." Abe said, "Relatively easy to disarm, all we need to do is remove the detonator, but to be safe I'd rather take those bricks with us."

"I think there are twenty people who would disagree with that." Magneto replied using his powers to pull the door of its hinges to act as a shield as the Atlanteans opened fire with sonic rifles and flachette guns. "I have a plan just get ready to remove the explosions."

"What plan?" Abe asked before feeling a jolt as Magneto lifted him up and threw him across the room causing the Atlanteans to watch in disbelief as he hit the opposite wall. It was all Magneto needed in that moment he had removed all the sonic power cells and flachette magazines from the Atlanteans weapons. One of the terrorists pulled out a trigger and franticly bashed the button that would detonate the C4.

"Looking for this?" Abe asked as he stuffed the detonators down the Atlanteans throat seconds before they exploded. The remaining Atlanteans panicked and ran heading towards the top deck and the safety of the water. "You enjoyed that didn't you?" Abe asked Magneto angrily

"Old Habits, I used to toss the real Iron Man around like that." Magneto replied smiling at Abe, "Now let's see what the situation is like upstairs."

Most of the deck was clear, of both civilians and terrorists by the time Abe and Magneto reunited with Robbie and Rachel. From the water surrounding the Ocean King there were flashes of pink light and geysers of water erupting from the surface clear indicators of the battle that was raging below.

"Do you think she's winning?" Rachel asked

"Melissa has fought Bloodtide before." Robbie stated, "I'm sure she will be fine." he added. Suddenly there was a massive explosion that shattered the surface of the water and Bloodtide flew up onto the deck.

"Guess again human." she hissed, "Songbird will sing no more."

"Brave words from a fish out of water, especially one who's outnumbered and on her way to prison" Rachel replied

"Oh but I'm not alone." Bloodtide stated as more Atlantean Warriors clambered onto the Ocean King's deck. Following them up from the ocean was a massive sea-snake easily thirty foot long with a green skinned Atlantean mounted on the beasts head.

"Dragonrider free our comrade." Bloodtide ordered. The mounted Atlantean blew through the horn she was carrying and the giant serpent spat a stream of acid at the deck.

"This is not good." Robbie stated as behind them Lady Deathstrike was released from the hull as the acid melted through her metal prison. Dragonrider blew on the horn again and the serpent reared up and dived at the deck straight at where the Thunderbolts were standing. All of a sudden it stopped and pulled its head back as a pink blade slashed it's way out of the creatures mouth.

"Hello beasty." Melissa sneered as she emerged from the snake's maw, her costume partially melted by the creature's acid. The creature spat another stream of acid this time propelling Melissa over the Ocean King and straight into the dock. By the look of the situation HAMMER ground troops had arrived and were beginning to take people away from the harbour to a safe location.

"Your under arrest Songbird." one agent said pointing her gun at Melissa, "We preferred you remained silent."

"You can arrest me or you can be heros and help us fight that." Melissa replied pointing at the giant sea-snake. Most of the HAMMER troops decided that it was the right moment to evac some more civilians out of the area but the arresting officer and a few others helped Melissa to her feet. "This goes against everything we have been told, but what are your orders Ma'am?"

"Keep the civilians away from the area and tell Osborne that his little stunt has gone too far." Melissa replied as the HAMMER leader looked confused, "Yes that's right your boss arranged all of this." she added. The HAMMER commander took off her helmet and armoured vest revealing a heart shaped face and almond eyes.

"You heard her." the commander ordered, "Get the civvies out of here and somebody fetch me the Intervention." the HAMMER troops scrambled and headed for the transports. "Agent Elizabeth Monroe." she said offering her hand out to Melissa, "I knew Osborne was a sick basted but this is going too far."

"Tell me about it." Melissa answered as she shook Monroe's hand before flying back to the Ocean King. As she flew over the deck Melissa saw her Thunderbolts back to back as they fought to fend off the attackers. "Here come the Drums." she screamed as she flew over Dragonrider's giant sea snake recoiling from a the flames produced by Abe's armor mounted flamethrower. From below decks a rhythmic drumming sounded and a light mist crept across the floor as the dark form of Brother Voodoo appeared.

"It's about time I thought you were going to fight this thing alone," he called out to Melissa, "Know let's clear the decks." he said. In an instant the flames on the deck cam to life and crept over the Thunderbolts and their atackers, and while they didn't burn the defenders the Atlanteans found them terrifying and raced for the water.

"You want to play with fire." Bloodtide hissed as she dodged a blast fired at her by Robbie, "Inferno bring up the fire-ship, ram the harbour so the humans burn in agony." Looking out to sea a spark erupted as a ship headed towards the harbour the hull on fire.

"Magneto use the anchor to tie up the snake's jaws." Melissa ordered, "I have a plan." she added as she flew up to where Dragonrider was sitting. From the side of the ship the massive anchor raised up above the deck and wrapped round the serpent's head the massive weight pulling it down into the water. As Dragonrider fell Melissa grabbed the giant horn and flew towards the fire ship where Inferno threw a hail of fireballs at her. Blowing the horn the giant snake headed for the fire-ship dragging the massive anchor behind it. Melissa threw the horn onto the ship and fled as the giant reptile dragged the ship and Inferno down into the ocean.

On board Rachel was fighting Deathstrike, with the unbreakable diamond and adamantine blades sparking across the deck. While she was putting up a good fight Rachel knew that she was outclassed and that Deathstrike would get her eventually. Slipping she fell onto the deck with Deathstrike standing over her looking satisfied as she went to cut her throat.

"Don't you touch her." Robbie roared his voice hollow. Deathstrike just huffed and picked Rachel up by her neck. "What are you going to do to stop me."

"I said don't touch her." Robbie roared, this time loud enough to cause the remaining Thunderbolts and Atlanteans to stop their fighting. "I warned you." Robbie roared his eyes flashing like thunder as the sky darkened.

"Are you doing that?" Abe asked Brother Voodoo

"No this is Asgardian Magic." Brother Voodoo replied as a massive bolt of lightning struck Robbie causing him to levitate into the air.

"Now Drop Her." he roared at Deathstrike

"Cheap tricks." Deathstrike spat as lightning danced around Robbie's hands.

"Then fell my power." he answered as the lightning struck Deathstrike causing her to drop Rachel and run as more lightning chased her up the deck. The second bolt ran across Deathstrike's body causing her to drop to the deck her body smoking.

"Anyone else want to feel my power?" Robbie asked. The remaining Atlanteans including Bloodtide looked at Robbie in fear and quickly dropped over the side.

"Rachel are you okay?" Abe asked as Magneto pulled a bench over to her position.

"I'm fine just a few cuts and bruises." she replied

"Oh god what have I done?" Robbie asked as he saw Deathstrike lying on the floor. Quickly he began scratching his arm at one of his former cuts.

"Robbie stop." Melissa ordered grabbing his hand. "Somebody check her." she added

"She has a pulse." Magneto replied, "Her healing factor will cut in soon and she will be back for another fight." he added as he re-magnetized her to the ship's hull. Suddenly a shot rang out and Melissa turned round to see Bloodtide standing over her with an Atlantean sword.

"Namor I failed." Bloodtide whispered as the blood sprayed from the gunshot wound before falling to the floor.

"Agent Monroe, you killed her." Melissa said as Monroe emerged from the shadows of the bridge.

"It was either you or her and personally I would rather have you around." Monroe said as HAMMER agents arrived to secure the unconscious super villains and Atlantean soldiers.

"You hear that." Abe said

"What?" Melissa replied. From the dock cheers and applause suddenly roared from the crowd, even some of the HAMMER agents had momentarily forgotten themselves and had joined the uproar.

"Applause." Brother Voodoo stated, "And well deserved too. Now we should be leaving Osborne will be here shortly and you don't look like you'll survive round two." he added as the sound of drums were heard over the crowd.

* * *

><p>The original character of HAMMER Agent Elizabeth Monroe is my own creation and does not belong to Marvel Comics<p>

Sorry to any and all Bloodtide fans, she lost the coin flip between herself and Dragon Rider to see who would die in this chapter


	12. Divine Answers and Evil Schemes

**Brother Voodoo's Plantation, Haiti, 16:48PM**

Jericho Drumm's plantation house was covered in mist and sounded with beating drums as he arrived home with not only the Thunderbolts but the Quinn Jet as well, the later sinking into the mud of the swamp that surrounded the house.

"Welcome to my home," Jericho said, "I offer my home to you my friends."

"Thank you for your hospitality Jericho but its answers we need." Melissa replied

"Answers lay inside," Jericho responded, "But there is no point in searching for answers on an empty stomach and you are not the only guests I'm entertaining tonight." With that he disappeared inside and the Thunderbolts followed eager in equal parts for food and answers.

While dilapidated on the outside the interior of the plantation house was quite the opposite. Jericho led each of the Thunderbolt's to a room and left them to freshen up in the showers, which Magneto insisted worked on magic since he couldn't sense any pipes and change into fresh clothes that had been provided for them. Melissa was enjoying a particularly long shower when there was a knock at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ocean King, Miami, 17:02PM<strong>

"Just a minute," she called as she reached for a towel

"Just one more question Mr Osborne," one of the reporter called

"Yes you in the hat," Osborne sighed

"Larry Owens, Miami Herald, what do you have to say about Songbird and her team saving the Ocean King before you even got here."

"Songbird and her team of terrorists just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Despite their actions I would remind the public that Songbird is a former terrorist and that Diamondback is AWOL from the Initiative. As for Penance, he's responsible for the events at Stamford and that despite the good he did today Magneto is one of the most dangerous mutants in the world. I would urge people not to make these mercenaries into Heros and support the real thing. That will be all"

Norman stamped off the makeshift stage and met up with the rest of his Avengers who were overseeing the offloading of a comatose Dragonrider and Inferno.

"One of them got away boss." Hawkeye stated a cruel grin on his face, "Do you want me and Wolverine to track her."

"No what I want is for you to tell me how five wanted terrorists saved a cruise liner form another group of terrorists and then vanished without a trace." Osborne growled

"Sir the cameras are still watching us." Ms. Marvel informed him

"You, you were in on this, you took so god damm long to get ready." Osborne said turning on Ms. Marvel, "Thunderbolts to the end."

"But sir," Ms. Marvel protested

"And you if I hear you've taken as much as a playful nibble out of somebody, god help me I'll give the symbiote to somebody else." Osborne said this time rounding on Spiderman

"But I didn't do anything wrong," Spiderman whined

"Jesus Christ, somebody get his bloody meds right." Osborne yelled, "You," he said poking Ant Man in the chest, "You're meant to be a scientist do something to him, anything will do. Now get on the transport before I decide to throw you in the harbour."

"He's tetchy today," Ant Man grumbled as Osborne walked away, "It's not as if anyone died."

"Well nobody important anyway," Hawkeye replied as Bloodtide's corpse was loaded into a HAMMER Transport.

* * *

><p><strong>Brother Voodoo's Plantation, Haiti, 18:05PM<strong>

"Do you think this make's me look important," Abe asked as he tried on a fancy diner jacket, "I mean is it something that Iron Man might wear."

"No he only wears armor," Melissa replied, "and control your ego or you'll end up believing the lie." Emerging from behind the screen she had changed behind Melissa was wearing a long green dress with her sonic harness stylishly placed over the top, looking like an old piece of jewellery.

"You look beautiful." Abe said smiling

"And you look handsome, who'd have thought that we would be justice's new power couple." she replied pursing her lips, "Well until Osborne spins some lie or blurs the truth."

"Well let's enjoy the moment before that happens," Abe stated offering his arm to Melissa who smiled and accepted as they headed out of the room they had been given. As they headed down the corridor they found Robbie sitting outside Magneto's room in a suit similar to Abe's.

"Wow you look good Robbie," Abe said

"I don't feel good, after what I did today this suit is more painful then the Penance Armor."

"Well that's while we're here, to find out about you tattoo and new powers and my night terrors." Melissa stated, "I mean you've never had powers like this, have you?"

"No this is the first time,"

"Then relax at least for a moment, enjoy the peace before we get chucked back into the maelstrom." Melissa said giving Robbie a quick hug as Magneto's door oppened revealing the Master of Magnetism dressed in a waistcoat and suit.

"See even Magneto will back me up." Melissa stated

"Tonight you may call me Eric or Mr Lencher, I don't usually allow mere humans to use my name but tonight I'm feeling charitable. As for the instance with Deathstrike today, take it from a man who has killed in cold blood, you are not a killer."

"So comforting aren't you." Abe said sarcastically

"Would you prefer I chucked you around the room again," Magneto replied

"Wow it's like Prom all over again." Rachel stated as she walked up in the knee length black dress that showed off a fair amount of leverage. "Didn't dinner start about five minutes ago."

"Well know were fashionably late, as well as fashionably dressed." Melissa replied as the five of them went down to diner.

* * *

><p><strong>Avenger's Tower, New York, <strong>**19:22PM**

Norman Osborne slumped into the chair in his office and hung his head over the back. It had been a hard day and it seemed like the only one who didn't want to talk to him was his subconscious. He stole a glance in the mirror but there was no green goblin only sweaty Osborne reflected back at him. From the door a knock came followed by Victoria's voice.

"Sir I have the minutes of today's meeting."

"Put them on the desk and give me a briefing." Osborne said wearily

Victoria entered and placed a mercifully small file on his desk, "Taskmaster had sent a list of new Initiative recruits, The Hood submitted a set of profits and deficits that he has made since the Siege, Hera Argeria has passed along the names of all the deities who wish to be your enemy and Attuma has sent you a bill for the cost of hiring Bloodtide and Dragonrider, he believes that he's entitled for reimbursement no matter what the outcome was of the Ocean King Attack."

"Fine I'll deal with it in the morning; you're dismissed for the night Victoria. Go enjoy yourself or whatever it is you do." Osborne ordered

"There is one other thing Sir."

"Whatever it is I approve of it now get out." Osborne replied anger beginning to rise in his voice. At this point Victoria left the office and headed down the corridor, "Permission for specialized Task Force approved," she hissed

* * *

><p><strong>Brother Voodoo's Plantation, Haiti, 19:33PM<strong>

Jericho's other guest was the former Sorcerer Supreme, Dr Strange who was more experienced in Asgardian Magic then Brother Voodoo. Taking Robbie aside after hearing the accounts surrounding Robbie's power surge onboard the Ocean King he eventually returned confident that he had the answer.

"The runes while similar to Asgardian are in fact Proto Norse, an ancient language known by few and spoken by even fewer. Using later texts I am fairly confident that the word tattooed on Robbie's arm is Mjolnir."

"Isn't that the name of Thor's Hammer?" Rachel asked

"It is, I believe the new abilities Robbie's new abilities are due to the destruction of Mjolnir. When the hammer was destroyed by the void, Robbie was struck with the energy released as it was shattered. Due to his already impressive energy based powers he was thrown from Asgard to save him from falling into Osborne's hands." Strange explained

"Then I am Mjolnir." Robbie stated

"Yes, your powers work in sets, physical pain triggers your Penance abilities and I believe that intense psychological pain sets off the abilities of Mjolnir. Abilities may I add, that you can't control due to the basic mystical nature of the hammer."

"What do you mean?" Robbie asked

"Thor's Hammer can only be wielded by the worthy, While you are a noble warrior your disbelief in yourself prevents you from controlling the power of Mjolnir."

"So technically you're a walking thunder-storm that strikes when you get upset." Abe stated

"In layman's terms yes," Strange replied, "If Asgard were still standing then we could remove the energy into a proper vessel but sadly this isn't the case."

"I hope Melissa is having better luck with her dreams than we are with Robbie's new powers." Rachel sighed

* * *

><p><strong>Avenger's Tower, New York, 20:51PM<strong>

"I was unlucky sir," Scourge apologized as Osborne stared straight at him, "Due to damage received as we left the Quinn Jet's speed was reduced and we arrived off schedule."

"So your team was designed to take down Penance. Songbird and Diamondback should have been flies to be swatted." Osborne growled, "Tell me why I shouldn't have you refrozen and sent back to the embassy in Santiago."

"I have two reasons sir." Scourge replied calmly

"Well go on then."

"The first is that I have planted a mole on Songbird's team without them realising. They downloaded a range of files including the plans for Operation Eden, that is how they knew about the terror attack on the Ocean King."

"Interesting, I'll tell my technicians to improve our electronic security, with our information safe and the mole in position we will be in the perfect place to strike." Osborne stated

"If I may offer some information sir." Scourge said cautiously, "It would be unwise to strike especially when they are know as popular as they are."

"What would you suggest then?" Osborne spat

"That you take the Thunderbolts discretely in a place far from the media but leave a survivor to start a new team that works for you."

"Really and how do I stop them telling everyone that I had their teammates killed?"

"Simple, the survivor works for you and only you. I just so happen to have one for you."

"Let's see it then." Osborne said wearily. Scourge clicked his fingers and the door opened with a woman silhouetted in the frame.

"Who is she?" Osborne asked

"Just something I picked up in Mexico, with a few aesthetic touches she could easily be someone else. I already have her programmed to believe who she will impersonate."

"And that is?"

"What is your name?" Scourge growled at the woman

"My name is Melissa Joan Gold formally Screaming Mimi. My current code name is Songbird and I was one of the original Thunderbolts." the woman replied

"Perfect Scourge," Osborne said grinning wickedly, "These are the files of all the members of the Initiative," he added handing Scourge a massive pair of files, "you have a team of Thunderbolts to assemble."

* * *

><p><strong>Brother Voodoo's Plantation, Haiti, 20:12PM<strong>

Melissa laid back in the leather armchair that Jericho had in his front room looking out of the window at the graveyard lit up by a swarm of fireflies.

"Ever since I was 'resurrected' I feel like I have an expiry date." she explained

"Who resurrected you, such feelings are usually side-effects of a bad resurrection."

"Doctor Dimension did the deed." Melissa said

"This is strange, he has plenty of practice at such deeds as well as having enough power to properly complete the ritual." Jericho replied, "As for your screaming I believe that it is psychic backlash manifesting as your old powers." he stood up and opened a jar containing a spider's web dripped with dew, "This should help." he added as he removed the web which solidified and turned into plain dream-catcher.

"What does it do?" Melissa asked

"It will calm the psychic anguish as you sleep, but I'm afraid the dreams may not be removed if they are premonitions of the future." Jericho explained, "One other thing, my brother Daniel tells me that two minds reside in your body."

"You mean I'm pregnant?" Melissa asked

"That would be the most joyous explanation. You could be possessed or picked up a mystical parasite or as you have suggested pregnant."

"I'll just have to be careful then." Melissa stated, "I suppose your debt to me has been paid."

"Indeed, your services in catching the Coral King and Sarsen before they summoned Charybdis into this dimension have been repaid."

"So where are you going next?" Melissa asked

"Something dark stirs in Asgard and one of the ley-lines up at Mt Whitney has become active. Both require my attention."

"If you want we can look at Mt Whitney, do some recon maybe hold the line if anything emerges while you deal with Asgard." Melissa offered, "It makes a change from fighting Osborne's goons."

"It sound secure," Jehrico said after looking hard at Melissa, "this ancient map will lead you to the ley-line." he informed her handing her a scrap of leather with symbols written in kraken ink dancing across the surface.

"One more thing?" Melissa asked, "Say high to Ben for me it must be really lonely in Asgard at the moment."

* * *

><p><strong>Avenger's Tower, New York, 21:59PM<strong>

"Director Osborne Sir." a technician said peering round the door as Osborne read the minutes from the Cabal meeting

"What is it?" Osborne growled rising from his desk, "Can't you see I'm busy."

"It's news from the test site sir." the technician stated, "The hunter team say's that objective November Gulf had been captured and that it's ready to be transported tomorrow night."

"This is excellent news." Osborne said, "Assemble the team I want this thing secure when it passes back into Midgard."

"Yes Sir." the technician said before scampering away

"Are you happy, you finally have what we've been working for so long to find, it rests in our grasp?" Osborne asked glancing in the mirror. Reflecting back at him was the hideous face of the Green Goblin.

"Ecstatic." the goblin replied before both he and Osborne laughed manically the terryfying sound echoing around the tower.


	13. Ley of the Land

The bullet from Moonstone's Handgun impacted with Songbird's chest. As she fell to the floor Moonstone whimpered, "Melissa I'm so sorry." as she fought back the tears. As darkness closed around her golden light flew through the cosmos as she floated through past a glowing nebula. Echoing through the sky a voice muttered, "One void can not exist inside another, you are the breach between life and death, remember this." before the whole universe condensed turning into a tick grey mist. Melissa stood up as she stood in-front of her mother's grave clad in a long dress formed of the fog.

"You belong with us Mel." a crow echoed from the skeletal yew tree behind the grave.

"I don't" Melissa argued just as a hand reached up from the grave dragging her down into the earth. Melissa gasped opening her eyes focusing on the inside of the tent she had set up a few hours ago. Rubbing her eyes she emerged to see Magneto sitting on a chair reading a book as Abe, Robbie and Rachel kicked a football across the campsite.

"Bad Dreams?" Magneto asked not looking up from his book, "At least Brother Voodoo's device stopped the psychotic screaming."

"Your lack of feeling is touching." Melissa replied as the football impacted with her head.

"Sorry Mel," Abe called, "Good morning's sleep?"

"Good considering what we felt like when we arrived." she replied remembering the group session of throwing up when the Quinn Jet flew over the site of the ley-line, even at this distance there was a strange sickening energy.

The sense of dread that the Thunderbolts felt increased as they trekked the mile to the site to set up a fortified camp. As they got closer the pine-trees looked more and more decayed and knolled and that the animal life simply disappeared until not event the mosquitoes were present. Within a quarter of a mile the Thunderbolts started making excuses to go back to the landing site; Robbie was the first to quit as he began to glow and spark with electrical energy, Magneto followed soon after as his magnetic powers began to fluctuate from super magnetic to the point where he couldn't even lift a paper clip. Later Rachel had to be sent back as she began to hallucinate that she was trapped in a massive daimond, Abe was happy to take her as the armour's life support system off-lined causing him to remove the helmet, his eyes now pools of white light. Melissa continued slightly further, about fifty meters until she couldn't force herself to go on as the stream she was crossing turned to acid melting her boots.

It was only back at camp when the Thunderbolts were arguing about leaving that they realised that the phenomenon had ceased, with powers, boots and armor systems seemingly intact. Later in the day the Thunderbolts had company as two UH-81 'Thunder Hawk' Helicopters arrived and set down close to the ley-line. The Oscorp manufactured birds had HAMMER markings and soon more helicopters as well as ground patrols were setting up a perimeter.

"I wonder how there feeling?" Rachel asked as a pair of HAMMER agents flew overhead on goblin gliders.

"I don't know and frankly I care even less." Magneto replied as he levitated the gliders causing the Agents to fall towards the ground. Melissa caught them and carried them down into the clearing where the others tied them up and dragged them into the Quinn Jet.

"Have fun guys." Robbie said as he tossed the agents in with the other five they had captured. The Thunderbolts decided not to torture there prisoners, the fact that nobody had cleared the jet's interior since their arrival at Mt Whitney was punishment enough.

"Hey heads up, we have a new contact heading for the HAMMER camp." Abe said, "Guess who?" he asked as a tiny white star moved across the laptop screen on the programme that Rachel had christened Oz-Watch

"What's his ETA?" Melissa asked

"Thirty minutes, speed suggests his coming in on a Zeus class Transport." Abe replied

"Then let's see what's so important that Osborne came to the middle of nowhere." Melissa said,

The trek to the site of the ley-line was hard with the Thunderbolts stopping to deal with the hallucinations and HAMMER patrols they encounted. After three hours they reached a ridge that overlooked the site, just as the sun set. The HAMMER agents had been busy with constructing a device that sat right in-front of the ley-line which glowed red in the twilight. Over the loudspeakers Upbeat music blasted out at full-volume as HAMMER agents worked seemingly unaffected by the effects of the bleeding void the camp surrounded.

"What are you up to Osborne?" Melissa asked as more HAMMER agents arrived carrying a large container up to one of the machines.

"That's a lot of security." Abe commented, "A mass of HAMMER grunts as well as some of the Hood's Men."

"Yeah Griffin and Bushwhacker will be a problem but I'm more worried about those two guys sitting on that cloud." Melissa said, "The Brother's Grimm, creepy guys and super powerful especially with the Hood's backing."

"And you're forgetting about Spider Man over there," Rachel said pointing to a hunched figure sitting by one of the machines."

"Who's the man in the white coat getting off the transport?" Magneto asked indicating the man following the container up too where Osborne was standing.

"Baron von Blitzschlag." Robbie answered, "A Nazi scientist who works for the Initiative." Magneto scowled at the mention of the name, "I remember him, back in Auschwitz he used to experiment on what he called 'undesirables'."

"Control yourself, there are too many big guns down there, these guys are well equipped and supported by high level super villains" Melissa ordered, "Let's see what there doing before we act." she added as two HAMMER agents rotated the container to reveal a boy no more then thirteen suspended in a tank with wires connected up to a monitor.

"Amadeus Cho." Robbie gasped, "What has Osborne done to him."

"And you want us to just watch, how easily could that have been Robbie or Rachel." Magneto argued, "It could have been my son, I know that he and Cho are team mates."

"I hate to agree with Magneto but we can't just watch Melissa." Abe said

"Wait there's someone else down there." Rachel said as a green skinned woman emerged from the bushes. Her hair seemed alive and she was armed with a sword and long bow and had a serious look on her face as she decapitated a HAMMER agent that ran to intercept her.

"Osborne release Amadeus or fell my wrath." the woman hissed as Bushwacker began to head towards her.

"Are the Delphyne Gorgon, Hera told me you would come, you are the perfect first meal for the creatures I plan to posses." Osborne said, "Start the procedure." he yelled, "and keep her away from the boy."

"Can we act now, or will you let Osborne kill the girl." Magneto taunted.

"No we can't." Melissa replied as she took to the air and dive-bombed Osborne knocking him to the ground.

"I guess that's a definite no." Abe said as he took to the air as Robbie and Rachel slid down the slope already opening fire at the HAMMER agents down below. Magneto followed picking up the parked Zeus Transport and threw it at the machine placed by the Ley-Line, sparks spattering the whole complex as the music on the loudspeakers died. In an instant the HAMMER agents as well as the other super villains began to panic and run from the compound. Several agents ran into the ley-line their forms dissolving as the red light expanded to reveal a dark forest with glittering eyes staring out from every tree.

"Force them in." Osborne ordered at the two Brothers sitting above the chaos descended from their cloud.

Nodding the Brother's Grimm threw down some seeds that rapidly grew into long black brambles that moved with a life of their own. From the void HAMMER agents emerged pushing a cage while others fired into the darkness at an unseen enemy. Looking up Melissa saw that the void was kept open by a nine pointed machine that projected a beam into the void and fired a sonic blast up at the device. The resulting explosion caused a blast of red light to engulf the Thunderbolts before fading into darkness, with the remaining flood-lights exploding.

"Enjoy your trip Songbird, I don't plan to see you soon." Osborne sneered before walking up to the HAMMER agents gathered around the two cages. Inside the creatures hissed and screeched at the humans who had captured them.

"Where is Kraven?" Norman asked

"Still inside the forest sir." a HAMMER agent answered, "The very moment he entered that hell hole he became mortal just like you predicted. He said that you had held up your end of the bargain, albeit in an unusual fashion, and that he would stay to finish the hunt."

"Good, that's one less loose end to deal with." Osborne stated, "Take these creatures to the Baron's lab for analysis." he ordered as he walked around the camp, coming across a sobbing Griffen he stopped, "You, tell the Hood to come and seal this thing up, I don't want Songbird escaping from wherever she and her Thunderbolts ended up."

"She's coming." Griffen sobbed

"Who's coming?" Osborne asked

"She is," Griffen replied

"Give me a straight answer man," Osborne roared picking Griffen up and slamming him into the tank containing Amadeus.

"The one who will kill us all." Griffen replied. Osborne laughed and addressed the camp.

"She's coming, well I'll be ready for…" he stopped as all the HAMMER agents apart from Venom and the Brother's Grimm turned in unison and said in one voice, "She will kill us all."


	14. Epilouge  The Sleepers Awaken

Ben stomped down the steps to the Odin Sleep Chamber with an armful of food. He had recently learned how to manipulate what kind of food appeared in the royal refractory and had summoned some Cashew Chicken, Egg Rice and Noodles for himself. As he arrived in the chamber he was surprised to see Bucky sitting up on the alter that he had been sleeping on just minutes ago when Ben had left to get food.

"Bucky you're awake." Ben said, "How your feeling."

"I have awoken Guardian Thing to reclaim these halls." Bucky replied, "These foolish mortals dared to enter this chamber and try and kill my brothers and sisters." he added kicking a human skull wearing a HAMMER recon helmet at Ben's feet.

"Yeah that's HAMMER for you." Ben said, "So any idea when the other's are going to awake."

"Now." Bucky replied clapping his hands. The other heros on the alters stretched and came to life looking refreshed and ready for action.

"My brothers and sisters I Balder the Brave, master of Asgard, say that our home is under attack from the mortal horde."

"Er sorry to interrupt Balder but that's not you're name." Ben said sheepishly, "It's Bucky Barnes."

"What does the protector mean?" the former Ms. Marvel asked

"You speak of the body I now wear." Balder replied, "His soul has moved on so I can inherit his body. For your services oh Guardian Thing we will let you live the others won't be so lucky."

"What others?"

"Everybody in this realm, I say death to Midgard." Balder yelled, "What say you brothers and sisters?"

"Death to Midgard," the others replied. Ben began to back off when a hand touched him on his shoulder.

"Bobbi?," he asked, "Or are you an extremist Asgardian too?"

"Nay Bobbi Morse gifted me this body, I am Freya goddess of love and I alone was touched by Amora's spell." Freya replied

"What's the Enchantress done now?" Ben asked

"She has inserted the dying void and Asgardian spirits in the bodies of the fallen to act as Loki's army." Freya explained, "But Loki is trapped and now she has awaken them early to reclaim his essence, she can only do this if she can locate the power of Thor and Gungnir with them he will rise to an unstoppable force."

"So end of all the worlds then." Ben stated as the hall echoed with the cry of "Death to Midgard."

"Yes now we must leave and find Loki and kill his host before he is released."

"Where is he?" Ben asked

"In the mind of Norman Osborne." Frey replied grimly

* * *

><p>The Thunderbolts will return in the upcoming fanon Thunderbolts: Fall of Midgard<p>

Deadpool: - Wait does this mean your working on Dark Avengers: The Deadpool Invasion next?

Impurest Cheese: - Yes Deadpool. What exactly are you doing here?

Deadpool: - Breaking the 4th Wall it's never to early you know.

Impurest Cheese: - God help us all, is this what the next fanon piece is going to be like?

Deadpool: - Yes, yes it is.

Impurest Cheese: - Shoot me now.

Deadpool: - It that an invitation?

Impurest Cheese: - No. For all you readers please leave a comment on what you thought of Last Team Standing and feel free to suggest what you want to see in upcoming fanon pieces.

Deadpool: - Or how great I am.

Impurest Cheese: - Haven't you got something better to do such as invading New York.


	15. Declassified HAMMER Personel Files

Name - Ezekiel Clements

Alias - Blood Blister

Place of Birth - Salt Lake City, Utah

Nationality - American

Height - 6'1

Blood Type - AB-

Affiliation - The Hood

Powers - Mr Clements had the ability to detach the haemoglobin molecule from human blood resulting in the victim feeling a 'burning' sensation. Prolonged exposure can lead to unconsciousness and death. In addition Mr Clements has the ability to isolate and remove poisons in blood and even convert one blood to another. Experts believe that Mr Clements powers are Magical/Demonic in origin.

HAMMER Analysis - A potentially powerful support asset in the fight against skilled combatants like Namor and Doctor Doom. Mr Clements also has medical benefits off the battlefield due to his ability to convert blood types and isolate poisons. Attempt to transfer to the Initiative Project in the near future.

* * *

><p>Name - Maria Ramirez<p>

Alias - Songbird, Formally Quetzal

Place of Birth - San Andreas, Colombia

Nationality - Colombian, emigrated to Mexico

Height - 5'6

Blood Type - O+

Affiliation - Thunderbolts, Formally Quinto Rohas Cartel

Powers - Similar power set as Melissa Joan Gold (the original Songbird) and has the ability to create ear piercing screams as well as emotionally manipulate people through the use of different pitch sounds. Formally had a pair of natural occurring wings, suggesting that Ms Ramirez is of mutant origin, which has been surgically removed. Has been given a sonic harness and is currently being 'flash trained' using images of the original Songbird's training.

HAMMER Analysis - Despite Scourge's reprogramming and flash training this Songbird may not live up to the standard set by the original. Office pool currently stands at 2:1 that she will mess up in the first two weeks of combat, due to limited formal training or experience.

* * *

><p>Name - Daniel Ward<p>

Alias - Deathcap

Place of Birth - Cairns, Queensland

Nationality - Australian

Height - 5'2, Formally 5'11

Blood Type - Formally O+

Affiliation - Initiative

Powers - Abilities generated by a parasitic fungus that Ward picked up in Cambodia. Razor Sharp Claws come as a standard ability as does the fungus' thirst for energy, particularly electricity. Exposure increases Ward's abilities and allows him to produce a range of toxic fungus spores at increased concentrations that can kill within minutes. So far Ward, thankfully, hasn't shown the ability to reproduce the fungus that caused the mutation in the first place.

HAMMER Analysis - Potential power-house if enough energy is supplied to him. Ward has shown potential in the defence of Broxton alongside his U-Foe team mates. Director Osborne has insisted that Ward be kept in solitary outside of combat conditions to present the spread of potential bio-hazardous material.

* * *

><p>Name - Unknown<p>

Alias - Doctor Dimension

Place of Birth - Presumably Scotland

Nationality - British

Height - 5'9

Blood Type - Unknown

Affiliation - Unknown, talks of a Patron whose affiliation and status are still unknown.

Powers - Can enter and exit time apparently at will. Appears to be a skilled surgeon and knowledgeable scientist. Other powers, if he has any, are as of yet unknown.

HAMMER Analysis - Best avoided at current, limited knowledge as well as his vast network of potential allies make him a dangerous foe. For know it looks like we must put up with his meddling.


End file.
